ARRACHER
by bungagege
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UPDATE GUYS!] "Azure squad! Kelompok biru!" "Sepertinya pemuda ini mengetahui dimana Yixing hyung berada," "Bawa dia ke mansionku. Sekarang." "Kita bertemu lagi eh, bocah." -Menceritakan kisah dua kelompok yang memperebutkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik mereka- EXO fanfiction. /TAORIS/BAEKYEOL/KAISOO/HUNHAN/CHENMIN/SULAY/ YAOI BOYxBOY MATURE CONTENTS
1. Prolog 1

**-PROLOG I-**

Kau mengurungku hingga aku tak bisa lepas dari jeratmu.

Kau menarikku hingga aku terpesona olehmu.

Kau merenggutku hingga tubuhku tak bisa mengelak dari sentuhanmu.

Kau bahkan mengambil hatiku saat aku sudah terjerat.

Ya.. terjerat akan suatu perasaan yang sangat memabukkan.

Apa itu? Entahlah. Aku pun tak mengerti.

Kau sudah menjadi 'candu' di hidupku.

Tapi apa yang ku dapat? Kau bahkan tak menjelaskan perasaan ini.

Aku sudah terjerat di dalam kandang singa. Mungkinkah aku bisa lepas dari rengkuhanmu?

Aku rasa tidak mungkin.

Karena kau sudah 'merebut' hati dan tubuhku.

**Arracher.**

**ARRACHER**

© 2014

Author : bungagege

Main Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu) & Huang Zi Tao

Other Cast : you can find them soon. J

Main Pairing : Taoris/Kristao

Other Pairing : you can find them soon. J

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Supranatural, Alternative Universe, Little bit Angst, Life.

Rated: T (untuk awal)

Warning : rude language, mature contents, yaoi, boyxboy.

Cast hanya milik Tuhan, SM Entertaiment dan orang tua mereka. Tapi cerita ini milik saya. J

Terinspirasi dari sebuah anime yang berjudul 'K-Project'.

Saya hanya mengambil beberapa komponen saja dari anime tersebut dan sebagian adalah imajinasi murni dari saya.

Bayangkanlah penampilan member EXO di MV OVERDOSE

**Korea Selatan. 2021.**

Di dunia yang sudah canggih dan modern ini tepatnya di sebuah Negara yang biasa di sebut negeri gingseng memiliki dua kelompok yang mempunyai tujuan berbeda. Razzmatazz dan Azure. Kelompok yang mempunyai tujuan berbeda di dunia ini. Dua kelompok ini terlibat perselisihan karena suatu kejadian. Kejadian masa lalu yang sampai sekarang membuat kedua pihak sering terlibat perkelahian bila bertemu. Kejadian yang sangat pahit.

**Razzmatazz**

Razzamatazz artinya merah dalam bahasa latin. Tidak di ketahui mengapa nama tersebut yang di gunakan sebagai nama geng ini. Razzmatazz adalah sebuah geng yang bertujuan untuk merampas atau mengambil hak dan harta milik orang miskin yang di kuasai orang-orang kaya atau konglomerat dengan cara paksa dan memberontak. Setiap anggota geng ini mempunyai kekuatan khusus yaitu Api merah dan memiliki siombol tattoo seekor naga di dada kanan atas mereka. Geng ini di pimpin oleh Kris Wu dan anggota-anggotanya yaitu Chanyeol Park, Do Kyungsoo, Xiumin, dan Oh Sehun serta Zhang Yi Xing. Mereka memiliki kekuatan dan skill tersendiri untuk mengalahkan musuh mereka. Semua anggota geng ini dulunya adalah orang jalanan –pengemis, pengamen, tuna wisma, pekerja jalanan- yang di rekrut Kris Wu.

**Kris Wu – The Red King**

Latar belakang: Kris Wu mempunyai nama asli Wu Yi Fan. Ia adalah anak kolongmerat keturunan China dan Canada. Orang tua nya sudah lama meninggal di bantai oleh pembunuh bayaran sewaktu ia masih duduk di taman kanak-kanak. Inilah sebab ia menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan terkesan tidak peduli pada hal disekitarnya. Pada tahun 2018, Kris membentuk sebuah geng yang beranggotakan orang-orang yang ia temui dijalan. Geng ini dibentuk untuk alasan balas dendam dan mencari siapa yang mengutus pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh orang tuanya.

Penampilan: Kris Wu memiliki wajah yang tampan. Bahkan sangat tampan. Rambutnya yang disisir kebelakang berwarna goldenrod –coklat keemasan-. Wajahnya membentuk oval dengan rahang yang tegas. Bentuk dahinya yang tidak terlalu lebar, alisnya yang tebal dan berwarna senada dengan sang rambut. Manik matanya berwarna coklat almond terkesan tajam saat di tatap. Hidungnya yang mancung di apit oleh pipi yang tirus. Bibirnya berbentuk seperti paruh burung di tokoh 'Angry Bird', walaupun begitu tetap terkesan sexy dengan warna bibir alami. Lehernya kokoh dan bahunya sangat tegap. Tubuhnya tinggi bagaikan pemain basket professional. Tubuh itu biasanya di balut oleh celana panjang hitam lengkap dengan rantainya dan kaos putih yang dipadukan dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam. Di lehernya tersemat kalung perak yang tak terlalu mencolok. Di kedua telinganya terdapat tindik dengan dua macam anting. Di jari tangannya terpasang berbagai cincin yang entah apa bentuknya. Di pergelangan tangannya ia juga memakai gelang berbentuk rantai. Kaki jenjangnya di tutupi oleh sepatu kulit berwarna coklat. Sempurna. Kris Wu memang sempurna.

Kepribadian dan watak : Kris Wu cenderung bersikap dingin dan datar. Cara bicaranya sangat kasar dan menusuk. Hanya sedikit ekspresi yang tergambar pada garis wajahnya. Jika bertemu musuh ia menjadi sangat dingin dan membantai habis siapa saja yang ingin melawannya. Kris Wu adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin, ia tidak segan-segan membantai habis musuhnya. Tapi jika ia berhadapan dengan teman-temannya dan orang yang ia sayangi, ia akan sangat melindungi orang tersebut. Kris Wu boleh terlihat sangar dan dingin di luar, tapi di dalam dia sangat rapuh karena melihat orang yang ia sayangi terluka serta rapuh akibat masa lalunya. Kris Wu sulit mengerti perasaan orang lain. Ia terkesan tidak peduli.

Kekuatan dan Skill: Kris Wu adalah Sang Raja Merah. Raja dengan kekuatan api merah. Walaupun ia diberi gelar tersebut ia tidak akan mengaku bahwa ia adalah seorang Raja Merah. Kris Wu memiliki kecepatan yang sulit diterima nalar manusia normal. Api merahnya adalah yang terkuat dan yang terpanas dari api merah para anggotanya. Kris Wu bahkan sudah sangat kuat dengan hanya menggunakan tangan kosong untuk bertarung. Kris Wu biasanya menggunakan pisau belati berlapis api merah yang tersembunyi di lengan kanan dan kirinya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa senjata dan kemampuan Kris Wu dengan lengkap. Semua itu rahasia. Yang jelas Kris Wu sangat kuat.

Pekerjaan untuk penyamaran: Sebagai pemilik bar –markas geng Razzmatazz- dan penyumbang devisa tertinggi untuk industry gelap Korea Selatan

**Chanyeol Park – The Genius Strategist**

Latar belakang: Chanyeol Park adalah mantan mahasiswa jurusan teknologi informasi. Tiga tahun lalu ia ditemukan Kris tertidur di jalan dengan buku yang berserakan. Ia kehilangan seluruh harta peninggalan sang Ayah karena telah dikuasai bibinya. Alasan itulah mengapa ia kehilangan tempat tinggal dan tidak bisa membiayai kuliahnya. Setelah bertemu Kris, akhirnya Chanyeol dapat merasakan hidup aman dan bisa menggunakan kemampuannya untuk kepentingan geng tersebut. Chanyeol sangat pintar. IQ nya bahkan mencapai angka 200.

Penampilan: Chanyeol memiliki rambut berwarna coklat maroon dengan potongan berponi yang disisir kebelakang. Wajahnya berbentuk oval, dahi yang tidak lebar dan mempunyai alis yang indah. Mata besarnya berwarna coklat tua dengan tatapan ramah dan jahil. Hidungnya mancung di apit pipi yang cukup berisi. Bibir tebalnya sangat sexy dan manis jika tersenyum. Kedua telinganya berbentuk seperti telinga peri –namun tidak runcing-. Tubuhnya tinggi tapi tidak lebih tinggi dari Kris. Ia biasanya menggunakan kemeja putih bercorak hitam dan celana panjang jeans yang lututnya sudah robek. Ia selalu menggunakan gakuran panjang –seragam sekolah untuk anak laki-laki di Jepang- yang tidak dikancing. Kaki besarnya di balut sepatu kulit berwarna hitam. Chanyeol sangat menawan dengan penampilannya yang seperti ini.

Kepribadian dan watak: Sifat Chanyeol adalah kebalikan dari Kris. Chanyeol sangat friendly, easy-going, suka bicara, dan mudah tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih yang rapi. Tingkahnya yang kocak tak jarang mengundang tawa anggota Razzmatazz yang lainnya –kecuali Kris-. Seakan-akan Chanyeol dapat menularkan kebahagiaan yang meliputinya kepada orang lain. Sewaktu-waktu Chanyeol bisa berubah menjadi mode serius dan tidak dapat diganggu jika sudah bergelut dengan pemikiran, rencana, dan strategi yang bersifat menguras otak. Chanyeol terkesan suka menolong orang lain yang dianggap baik tapi jika sudah berhadapan dengan musuhnya, Chanyeol akan terkesan jahil dan menahan musuhnya hingga tak bisa berkutik lagi.

Kekuatan dan skill: Chanyeol cukup kuat bila harus adu otot. Tapi ia akan sangat kuat bila harus adu otak. Kecerdasan Chanyeol mendekati kata Jenius. Di geng Razzmatazz Chanyeol berperan sebagai ahli strategi dan penyusun rencana, maka dari itulah ia di juluki 'The Genius Strategist'. Chanyeol juga berperan sebagai seksi persiapan di geng Razzmatazz. Chanyeol juga ahli dalam membobol informasi. Ia adalah seorang hacker yang handal. Selain itu, Chanyeol juga pandai menggunakan pistol, ia selalu membawa sepasang pistol kesayangannya yang berisi peluru api merah. Intinya Chanyeol adalah otak rencana dari geng Razzmatazz.

Pekerjaan untuk penyamaran: Sebagai bartender di bar milik Kris –markas Razzmatazz-.

**Do KyungSoo – The Fortune-Teller**

Latar Belakang: Do KyungSoo adalah mantan budak sex yang di jual oleh orang tuanya. Ia bertemu Kris dan Chanyeol saat sedang mengemis. Kemudian Kris mengajaknya untuk menjadi anggota gengnya. Setelah bertemu Kris ia ternyata memiliki kemampuan yang mirip dengan cenanyang. KyungSoo sangat rapuh dan tidak ceria karena ia pernah menjadi budak sex untuk pria hidung belang. Dan kenyataan itu sangat menyakiti hatinya. Tapi kini KyungSoo sudah aman bersama Kris dan teman-temannya.

Penampilan: KyungSoo adalah pria bertubuh pendek dan kecil membuatnya cenderung imut. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam legam yang di tata acak tapi tetap indah. Matanya besar dengan manik hitam bagaikan bola pingpong, sangat indah bila berkedip. Hidungnya kecil bangir, pipinya yang tembam dan bibir berbentuk hati yang menggoda. Kyungsoo memakai kemeja putih polos dengan Celana panjang berwarna coklat tua. Syal berwarna merah maroon mengelilingi lehernya yang jenjang. Kaki kecilnya di balut sepatu kulit berwarna cream.

Kepribadian dan watak: KyungSoo cenderung pendiam. Ia bahkan jarang tersenyum, hanya tersenyum jika Chanyeol menggodanya dengan lawakan aneh. KyungSoo sangat pemalu jika berhadapan dengan orang yang tidak dekat dengannya bahkan sangat tertutup. Meskipun begitu, KyungSoo sangat peka dengan perasaan orang yang di tatapnya. KyungSoo sangat penyayang dan perhatian kepada orang yang ia sayangi. Ia bahkan rela mati jika orang yang di sayanginya terluka.

Kekuatan dan Skill: KyungSoo memiliki bakat meramal. Meramal apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Ia dapat membaca pikiran seseorang dan mengetahui perasaan orang tersebut. Kyungsoo meramal menggunakan media seperti batu giok, kartu tarot, tulisan tangan, dan masih banyak lagi. KyungSoo juga bisa meramal hanya menggunakan sentuhan. KyungSoo lemah dalam bertarung. Api merahnya tidak digunakan untuk menyerang tetapi sebagai penyembuh. Api KyungSoo bisa menyembuhkan penyakit dalam dan luar. Kemampuan KyungSoo sangat berpengaruh besar untuk geng Razzmatazz.

Pekerjaan untuk penyamaran: Sebagai peramal yang tinggal di bar milik Kris –markas Razzmatazz-.

**Xiumin – The Faker**

Latar belakang: Seorang pemahat patung bernama asli Kim Minseok yang sangat pandai memahat tanah liat maupun kayu menjadi wajah seseorang dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Di temukan oleh Kris dan KyungSoo saat ia tengah menjual beberapa hasil karyanya. Kris mengajaknya bergabung ke gengnya karena ia membutuhkan seorang faker. Menurutnya, Xiumin sangat cocok menjadi penipu.

Penampilan: Tubuh Xiumin sama kecilnya dengan KyungSoo, tapi Xiumin lebih kurus. Xiumin mempunyai rambut berwarna pink blonde dengan potongan poni yang pendek. Matanya yang berwarna hitam menyala membuat orang menatapnya jadi tertipu akan kepolosan mata itu. Hidungnya kecil, pipi yang cukup chubby dan bibir semerah delima yang mungil menjadi senjata pamungkas untuk menghasut serta menipu korbannya. Ia biasanya mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana pendek berwarna olive. Xiumin sering menggunakan kupluk berwarna merah maroon untuk menutupi kepalanya. Xiumin memakai jam tangan berwarna coklat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kakinya di tutupi oleh sepasang sepatu vans berwarna putih.

Kepribadian dan watak: Xiumin adalah anggota yang tertua di geng Razzmatazz tetapi ia malah terlihat paling muda dari anggota yang lain. Wajah Xiumin menipu dan bisa berganti-ganti ekspresi. Xiumin sangat ceria tapi tidak banyak bicara seperti Chanyeol. Ia sangat menikmati kehidupannya saat ini. Hanya anggota geng Razzmatazz yang tahu bagaimana sifat asli Xiumin. Ia gemar berkeliling di jalanan kota Seoul menggunakan sepedanya. Bagi Xiumin, menipu orang lain adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

Kekuatan dan Skill: Xiumin seorang faker yang handal. Ia bisa merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi menangis padahal tidak sedang sedih, marah, tersenyum gila, berakting menggemaskan, dingin bahkan bisa bersekspresi seperti psikopat. Ia akan menipu musuh-musuhnya sampai terjerat rayuan dari mulut buayanya. Xiumin sangat suka bersepeda pada malam hari, sepedanya menyimpan kekuatan api merahnya. Sepedanya pula yang menjadi senjatanya. Xiumin cukup kuat untuk bertarung tetapi ia lebih suka bertarung dengan tipu daya.

Pekerjaan untuk penyamaran: Sebagai pemahat patung wajah di jalanan kota Seoul.

**Oh Sehun – The Bomb Makers**

Latar belakang: Sehun adalah seorang penari jalanan di dekat Myeong-deong. Dulunya ia adalah mantan anak panti asuhan, tetapi ia memutuskan pergi dari sana dan mencari jalannya sendiri. Ia bertemu Kris dan Xiumin ketika sedang memperagakan tarian barunya di jalan tersebut. Kris mengajaknya bergabung ke geng Razzmatazz, awalnya ia menolak tetapi malah ikut bergabung karena terkenan rayuan dari Xiumin. Kini Sehun tinggal dengan nyaman bersama teman-temannya di geng Razzmatazz. Sehun adalah anggota paling muda di gengnya.

Penampilan: Sehun berwajah tampan dengan ciri khas jakun yang menonjol tegas di tengah lehernya. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna coklat keemasan yang disisir rapi. Mata coklatnya setajam elang ketika menatap lawan. Hidungnya mancung, rahangnya tirus dan bibir tipisnya yang sexy. Di leher sebelah kanannya terdapat tahi lalat. Bahunya tegap. Tubuhnya lebih pendek dari Chanyeol tetapi tetap termasuk kategori tinggi. Sehun biasanya mengenakan kemeja hitam ketat dan celana kulit. Tak lupa ikat pinggang coklat yang mengelilingi pinggangnya. Di kerah kemejanya terpasang dasi merah dengan simpul yang tidak rapi. Kaki jenjangnya di balut dengan sepatu kulit berwarna hitam. Sehun terlihat keren bukan?.

Kepribadian dan watak: Sehun selalu berekspresi datar dan agak dingin –tidak sedingin kris-. Ia adalah seorang playboy. Banyak wanita dan pria yang terjerat rayuan mautnya. Sehun juga termasuk kategori jahil, ia sering menjahili musuh-musuhnya bersama Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol sedang melemparkan gurauan, Sehun akan merepos dengan wajah datarnya lalu tertawa tidak ikhlas. Sehun sangat gemar mengotak-atik benda –elektronik, badan mesin, senjata-. Ia sangat gemar menari sambil merayu korbannya.

Kekuatan dan Skill: Sehun pandai merakit bom dan senjata. Ia sangat hobi mengotak-atik benda tersebut. Ia lah yang membuat persediaan senjata rakitan dan bom untuk aksi geng Razzmatazz. Sehun lumayan kuat dan cerdik untuk bertarung. Ia pandai menggunakan senapan api dan meledakkan bom dengan tepat sasaran. Sehun juga menjadi seksi persiapan kendaraan yang akan digunakan ketika gengnya beraksi. Ia juga membuat mesin-mesin canggih yang berteknologi tinggi. Bom api merah buatan Sehun mampu meledakkan seluruh target yang di tentukan sampai luluh lantah. Ketika sedang tidak membawa senapan api, Sehun akan menggunakan pemukul baseball sebagai senjatanya. Hebat bukan?.

Pekerjaan untuk penyamaran: Sebagai penari jalanan dan perakit mesin canggih.

**Zhang Yi Xing – The Conditioning Fire**

Latar belakang: Yi Xing atau yang biasa di panggil Lay adalah teman sepermainan Kris sejak kecil. Karena insiden pembantaian keluarga Kris mereka pun terpisah. Pada Akhir tahun 2018 Lay di temukan lumpuh dan tak sadarkan diri di jalanan oleh Kris dan Sehun. Ia pun di bawa ke markas Razzmatazz. Akhirnya Lay diangkat menjadi anggota terakhir dari geng tersebut. Setahun setelah melalui kebersamaan dengan geng tersebut, tepat pada akhir tahun 2019 Lay menghilang. Kris pun tidak tahu keberadaan pria tersebut karena ia berada dalam keadaan terdesak. Ia sangat terpukul karena Lay adalah kekasihnya. Orang yang dicintainya. Lay yang menemani satu tahun yang hangat dan mengahapus rasa kesepian di hatinya. Ini mimpi buruk bagi geng Razzmatazz.

Penampilan: Lay adalah pria manis dengan lesung pipit. Rambutnya berwarna hitam di potong rapi dengan poni menutupi dahinya. Matanya yang memancarkan kelembutan bermanik hitam. Hidungnya kecil dan pipinya yang tirus serta bibir yang menggoda berwarna pink soft. Tubuhnya lebih pendek dari Sehun tapi lebih tinggi dari KyungSoo. Lay suka memakai kaos putih dengan celana panjang berwarna senada. Lay tampak seperti malaikat. Kakinya di balut sepatu vans berwarna coklat. Tapi sayang, kaki indah itu tidak berfungsi. Lay mengalami kelumpuhan karena terlalu lama kedinginan dan tak sadarkan diri ketika ia di temukan dulu. Itu mengharuskan ia digendong. Kris biasa menggendongnya dengan hangat.

Kepribadian dan watak: Lay adalah pria yang lemah lembut dan penyayang. Ia sabar menghadapi teman-temannya yang mempunyai sifat yang menyusahkan dan kekanakan. Ia selalu tersenyum dan tampak ceria padahal di lubuk hatinya ia merasa sakit. Dahulu ia selalu disiksa oleh orang tua angkatnya. Tapi Lay tetap tegar dan menerima apa cobaan yang Tuhan berikan padanya dengan senyuman.

Kekuatan dan Skill: Lay memang sangat lemah. Ia tidak berdaya bila harus melawan musuh. Bagaimana ia bisa bertarung sedangkan berjalan saja tidak mampu. Tapi Lay mempunyai kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki oleh anggota yang lain. Lay bisa menyejukkan hati seseorang dengan api merahnya. Api merah yang dimiliki Lay bisa mengontrol dan menyejukkan perasaan orang yang sedang kalut, marah, sedih, dan emosi. Lay sangat bersyukur ia diberi kemampuan menyejukkan hati seseorang.

Pekerjaan untuk menyamar: Tidak ada.

Geng Razzmatazz sudah selesai di bahas tetapi masih menyisakan beribu misteri dan rahasia di dalamnya.

Lantas bagaimana dengan kelompok Azure? Kelompok api biru yang agung dan terhormat. Siapakah kelompok Azure dan apakah tujuan mereka?

-To be Continue-

Halo, aku author baru nih di ^^

Ini baru prolog I ya kawan-kawan. Prolog II akan menyusul untuk membahas kelompok Azure. Mohon di tunggu ya J

Disini aku bawa fanfic Taoris /yehet/~ mana nih suaranya Taoris Shipper?

Pairing yang lain juga akan menyusul. Pokoknya semua member EXO bakalan ikut ambil bagian di fic ini.

Judulnya 'Arracher'. Kata arracher berasal dari bahasa Prancis yang artinya merebut.

Mohon ditunggu ya chapter pertama dari fanfic ini. Jangan lupa review nya. J

Salam fujoshi

-bungagege-


	2. Prolog 2

**PROLOG II**

"King! Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku,"

"Geng sampah! Apa memberontak dan membuat kekacauan saja yang kalian bisa?!"

"Jangan mencampuri urusan kami,"

"Kembalikan 'milikku'!"

"King!"

**ARRACHER**

© 2014

Author : bungagege

Main Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu) & Huang Zi Tao

Other Cast : All EXO members.

Main Pairing : TAORIS/KRISTAO

Other Pairing : BAEKYEOL/KAISOO/HUNHAN/CHENMIN/SULAY

Slight KRAY.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Supranatural, Alternative Universe, Little bit Angst, Life.

Rated: T (untuk awal)

Warning : rude language, mature contents, yaoi, boyxboy.

Cast hanya milik Tuhan, SM Entertaiment dan orang tua mereka. Tapi cerita ini milik saya. J

Terinspirasi dari sebuah anime yang berjudul 'K-Project'.

Saya hanya mengambil beberapa komponen saja dari anime tersebut dan sebagian adalah imajinasi murni dari saya.

Bayangkanlah penampilan member EXO di MV OVERDOSE

**Korea Selatan. 2021.**

Di dunia yang sudah canggih dan modern ini tepatnya di sebuah Negara yang biasa di sebut negeri gingseng memiliki dua kelompok yang mempunyai tujuan berbeda. Razzmatazz dan Azure. Kelompok yang mempunyai tujuan berbeda di dunia ini. Dua kelompok ini terlibat perselisihan karena suatu kejadian. Kejadian masa lalu yang sampai sekarang membuat kedua pihak sering terlibat perkelahian bila bertemu. Kejadian yang sangat pahit.

**Azure**

Azure nama yang indah dan elegan. Nama itu berarti biru langit dalam bahasa latin. Azure adalah sebuah squad untuk mengatasi kekacauan dan keributan yang terjadi di dunia ini. Beberapa anggota Azure beserta seorang Captain -sekaligus menjadi Raja dalam kelompok itu- di tugaskan untuk mengawasi dan mengatasi kekacauan yang terjadi di Korea Selatan sejak tahun 2018. Dengan Sang Captain yang bernama Kim Joonmyeon dan para anggotanya yang setia yaitu Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Huang Zi Tao, dan Kim Jongdae.

Markas squad Azure adalah sebuah gedung apartemen yang di bentuk menjadi gedung investigasi dan penyelidikan rahasia. Gedung dengan alat-alat super canggih untuk memantau kejahatan dan kekacauan yang terjadi. Dalam bertugas, anggota Azure wajib menggunakan seragam divisi. Seragam tersebut berupa kemeja putih polos yang ditutup dengan rompi berwarna abu-abu dan bawahannya adalah celana panjang berwarna hitam. Sebagai pelengkap para anggota wajib memakai gakuran panjang yang sudah dimodifikasi dengan bentuk jas khas eropa berwarna biru dengan garis putih dan hitam di pinggirnya. Kaki mereka di balut dengan sepatu boot berwarna hitam. Tak lupa masing-masing anggota membawa katana mereka –pedang panjang khas jepang-. Tentu saja katana tersebut di beri lapisan api biru suci. Semua ini membuktikan bahwa Azure adalah squad yang terhormat dan agung.

**Kim Joonmyeon –The Blue King-Guardian Captain**

Latar belakang: Joonmyeon yang biasa di panggil SuHo oleh teman masa kecilnya adalah seorang anak dari perwira kepolisian. Oleh karena itu, ia menjadi captain yang memimpin pasukan squad Azure untuk mengatasi kejahatan yang terjadi di Korea Selatan. Karena didikan dari Sang Ayah, Joonmyeon menjadi pribadi yang tegas, disiplin, pelindung, dan penyayang. Joonmyeon sangat benci kekacauan dan keributan, ia lebih memilih perdamaian. Joonmyeon mempunyai misi rahasia yaitu membawa kembali orang yang pernah ia cintai -ketika ia berada di bangku senior high school- dari tangan geng yang suka memicu keributan di kota. Tapi kini orang yang ia cintai sudah kembali ke pangkuannya. Pangkuan Joonmyeon seorang.

Penampilan: Wajah Joonmyeon berupa seperti malaikat. Rambutnya yang berwarna blonde di tata acak membuat tampilannya semakin mempesona. Dahinya yang cukup lebar, obisidiannya berwarna hitam, hidung yang mancung, rahang yang tegas, serta bibir yang elegan saat tersenyum. Joonmyeon sangat tampan. Ketika sedang bertugas ia memakai seragam kebanggaan dari Azure squad, tetapi jika ia tidak sedang bertugas ia akan memakai kaos polos dengan celana jeans. Kakinya di balut sepatu vans. Joonmyeon tetap tampan dengan pakaian santai seperti itu.

Kepribadian dan watak: Joonmyeon sangat tegas dan disiplin bila sedang bertugas, sedangkan ketika sedang santai ia akan bersikap menjadi pribadi yang lembut dan penyayang. Karena sifatnya yang seperti ini membuat ia di hormati oleh anggota-anggotanya. Di masa senior high school, Joonmyeon menemukan cinta pertamanya. Tetapi seseorang itu pindah entah kemana. Joonmyeon bertekad untuk mencari cinta pertamanya. Setelah bertahun-tahun mencari, akhirnya Joonmyeon menemukannya. Dan kini ia sedang tidur di pangkuan Joonmyeon.

Kekuatan dan Skill: Katana Joonmyeon adalah yang terkuat dan tertajam. Kalau Joonmyeon ingin, katananya dapat memotong kepala musuh dalam sekali tebas. Katana Joonmyeon dapat memancarkan energi dari api biru yang terasa dingin tapi menusuk sampai ke dalam kulit jika terkena tebasannya. Bila bertarung, Joonmyeon cukup tenang dan tidak gegabah. Ia mengamati terlebih dahulu bagaimana musuhnya, setelah itu baru menentukan bagian mana yang harus di serang. Bagian yang diserang Joonmyeon akan mengalami mati rasa dan tentu saja pendarahan hebat. Joonmyeon diam-diam menghanyutkan bukan?

Status untuk penyamaran: Sebagai mahasiswa jurusan hukum.

**Byun Baekhyun – The Specialist of Traps**

Latar belakang: Dahulu Baekhyun adalah seorang anak dari keluarga yang cukup kaya. Ayahnya bekerja di suatu perusahaan pembuat puzzle, sedangkan Ibunya menjadi wanita karier –entah apa pekerjaannya-. Yang sangat di sayangkan adalah Ibu Baekhyun ternyata seorang wanita pekerja sex. Baekhyun pernah memergoki Ibunya yang sedang mabuk berat ketika sedang melakukan sex di kamar orang tuanya saat Ayahnya sedang pergi ke keluar kota. Hal itulah yang membuat Baekhyun sangat membenci dunia malam, minuman keras, dan tempat hiburan malam-bar & diskotik-. Setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan bergabung dengan Azure squad. Ia hanya berpamitan kepada Sang Ayah dengan alasan untuk menuntut ilmu di salah satu universitas.

Penampilan: Baekhyun mempunyai tubuh yang cukup pendek dan ramping. Rambut Baekhyun berwarna light black dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Manik matanya berwarna hitam sangat indah dengan kelopaknya yang diberi sedikit polesan eyeliner, hidungnya kecil di apit pipi yang cukup berisi, bibirnya yang tipis berwarna pink menggoda. Pada saat memakai seragam squad Azure penampilan Baekhyun sangat manis, dan pada saat santai ia akan memakai kaos berwarna cerah dengan celana pendek selutut. Kaki jenjangnya di tutupi sepatu vans berwarna merah. Sangat manis bukan?

Kepribadian dan watak: Baekhyun adalah pria yang mudah bergaul dan suka berbicara banyak. Ia sangat suka membicarakan lelucon-lelucon yang ia anggap lucu dengan gerakan yang kocak. Bisa di bilang Baekhyun ini sangat cerewet dan tidak bisa diam. Tingkahnya sangat hiperaktif serta aktif. Tetapi jika Baekhyun sudah berhadapan dengan lawan atau pun orang yang dianggapnya jahat, bicaranya sangatlah ketus dan menusuk. Walaupun begitu wajahnya tetap terlihat manis.

Kekuatan dan skill: Selain menggunakan katana, Baekhyun juga sangat pandai mengambar dan menyusun sesuatu. Ia suka menggambar benda-benda yang dianggapnya unik dan menggambar sketsa jebakan. Kemampuan Baekhyun ini sangat menguntungkan bagi squad Azure karena bisa merancang atau membuat jebakan yang sangat ampuh untuk musuh. Selain itu Baekhyun sangat suka menyusun barang-barang dan menyelesaikan puzzle. Dalam squad Azure Baekhyun bertugas membuat jebakan dengan api birunya dan memasang perangkap untuk musuh-musuhnya. Jebakan yang di buat Baekhyun sangat beragam dan tentu saja ampuh melumpuhkan musuh. Hebat bukan?

Status untuk penyamaran: Sebagai mahasiswa jurusan arsitek.

**Kim Jongin – The Master of Hypnotist **

Latar belakang: Kim Jongin atau Kai adalah mantan perampok yang beraksi menggunakan hipnotis. Ia merampok rumah-rumah orang kaya dan mengambil uang mereka untuk dibagikan kepada anak-anak yang ada di panti asuhan. Kai adalah anak yatim piatu dan itu membuatnya harus tinggal di panti. Waktu itu, ketika Kai sedang berkumpul dengan anak-anak panti ia bertemu Joonmyeon yang mengajaknya untuk bergabung ke squad Azure. Kai awalnya menolak, tapi karena ada seorang anak yang menyuruhnya untuk ikut Joonmyeon akhirnya Kai tidak dapat menolak. Ia memutuskan untuk ikut dalam squad itu.

Penampilan: Kai mempunyai ciri khas yaitu kulit tan yang sexy. Rambutnya berwarna white blonde yang di tata acak. Mata elangnya sangat tajam dengan manik hitam kelam, hidungnya yang tak terlalu mancung, rahangnya tegas dan bibir tebalnya yang sexy membuat ke tampanannya berlipat ganda. Kai tampak gagah dengan seragam khas squad Azure. Untuk pakaian sehari-hari Kai biasanya menggunakan kaos hitam yang di tutupi jaket jeans berwarna biru donker dan celana hitam. Ia suka memakai sepatu vans berwarna hitam untuk menutupi kakinya. Kai terlihat sangat keren dengan pakaian sehari-harinya.

Kepribadian dan watak: Dari luar Kai terlihat angkuh, dingin dan sombong. Tapi sebenarnya ia adalah pribadi yang hangat. Mungkin karena tampangnya yang terlihat garang membuat orang-orang berpikir seperti itu. Jika Kai bertemu musuhnya ia akan menatap orang tersebut dengan tatapan tajam dan remeh. Kai gemar sekali menunjukkan smirknya, entah untuk alasan tertentu atau untuk memikat dan menjerat sang korban. Kai sangat suka berkelahi. Ia dengan senang hati melayani sang musuh jika ingin beradu otot. Kai adalah orang yang pantang menyerah dan selalu ingin menang. Kai berkelahi dengan cara membabi buta, itu adalah sifat buruknya.

Kekuatan dan skill: Kai sangat berbakat dalam menggunakan katananya. Tebasan katana Kai tidak bisa dilihat karena sangat cepat. Tentu saja dengan api biru yang melapisi katananya. Selain itu, Kai juga pandai menghipnotis orang. Hanya dengan melihat mata Kai, orang yang di targetkan pasti akan terjerat hipnotisnya. Kai juga menggunakan tepukan, sentuhan dan juga media untuk menghipnotis sang korban. Kai bisa mengenali apa kelemahan sang korban dan apa kekuatan sang korban hanya dengan melihat gerak-geriknya. Hal yang perlu di perhatikan bila bertemu orang seperti Kai adalah…jangan melihat matanya atau kau akan masuk ke dalam lubang hitam.

Status untuk penyamaran: Sebagai mahasiswa jurusan psikolog.

**Xi Luhan – The Healing God**

Latar belakang: Luhan adalah mantan penduduk di sebuah desa terpencil yang terletak di pedalaman. Seluruh penduduk disana terkena wabah penyakit yang tidak diketahui jenisnya. Anehnya, hanya Luhan yang tidak terkena penyakit itu. Luhan sangat bingung mengapa penyakit ini bisa terjadi, lalu ia bertekad pergi ke kota untuk menemukan dan membuat obat yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit itu. Saat akan ke kota ia bertemu Joonmyeon. Luhan menceritakan wabah penyakit di desanya dan memberi tahu tujuannya untuk pergi ke kota. Joonmyeon memberi saran kepada Luhan agar mengikutinya. Luhan pun mengiyakan dan bergabung menjadi anggota squad Azure. Setelah setahun berlalu, akhirnya Luhan menemukan obat yang bisa menyembuhkan seluruh warga di desanya. Saat ini seluruh penduduk di desa itu sudah sembuh dari penyakit aneh itu karena pertolongan dari Luhan.

Penampilan: Luhan termasuk pria yang memiliki wajah cantik, meskipun begitu ia sangat benci bila seseorang menyebutnya cantik. Luhan memiliki rambut berwarna coklat keemasan dengan potongan poni panjang menyamping yang hampir menutupi mata sebelah kirinya. Matanya yang terlihat seperti mata rusa bermanik hitam dengan kilatan cahanya yang cukup bersinar. Hidungnya yang kecil, dan pipinya yang berisi serta bibir cherry membuat wajahnya semakin cantik. Dalam menggunakan seragam squad Azure, Luhan terlihat sangat anggun. Dalam keadaan santai Luhan akan memakai kaos berwarna cerah dengan hoodie abu-abu yang menutupinya serta bawahannya adalah celana sport hitam sepanjang lutut. Ia lebih suka memakai sepatu vans berwarna putih. Sangat modis bukan?

Kepribadian dan watak: Luhan adalah pribadi yang tidak banyak bicara tetapi memiliki sisi humor yang cukup baik. Luhan suka menolong orang lain khususnya orang yang sakit. Ia tidak segan-segan membantu orang yang sakit sekalipun sakitnya sangat parah. Luhan cukup pemalu, hal ini membuat Baekhyun jadi hobi menggodanya. Ketika sedang malu Luhan akan salah tingkah dan mendadak hiperaktif. Jika menghadapi musuh Luhan akan menyerang dengan diam-diam tetapi mematikan. Biarpun kalem, Luhan juga 'ganas' ya?

Kekuatan dan skill: Luhan cukup kuat bertarung dengan katana. Jika bertemu musuh ia hanya diam sambil mengamati musuhnya, lalu akan menyerang diam-diam jika pertahanan sang musuh sudah lengah. Selain itu, Luhan sangat ahli mengobati. Ia sangat mahir di bidang kedokteran. Berbagai penyakit biasa maupun langka bisa ia sembuhkan dengan api birunya. Hal ini membuat anggota squad Azure yang lain menyebutnya 'The Healing God'. Luhan adalah orang yang menyembuhkan orang yang di cintai Joonmyeon dari kelumpuhan.

Status untuk penyamaran: Sebagai mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran.

**Huang Zi Tao – The Master of Matrial Art**

Latar belakang: Zi Tao adalah sepupu Joonmyeon yang berasal dari China. Ia diajak Joonmyeon untuk bergabung ke sebuah squad-Azure-. Menurut Joonmyeon Zi Tao sangat cocok menjadi agen penyerang di squad Azure karena Zi Tao memiliki body yang memadai untuk melawan musuh dan juga bakat bela diri yang di dapat dari Sang Ayah. Satu hal yang kalian perlu ketahui, Zi Tao belum pernah jatuh cinta apalagi berpacaran. Ia boleh terlihat garang tetapi Zi Tao itu….sangat polos.

Penampilan: Zi Tao terbilang mempunyai body yang cukup bagus. Lengannya mulai di tumbuhi otot-otot. Wajah Zi Tao seperti penggabungan antara garang dan manis. Zi Tao mempunyai rambut berwarna white blonde yang di potong pendek dengan poni yang pendek juga. Matanya indah dengan manik hitam, ia mempunyai kantong mata yang tebal mirip seperti mata panda. Hidungnya mancung di apit oleh pipi yang cukup berisi. Bibirnya berwarna pink sangat manis bila tersenyum. Ketika memakai seragam squad Azure, Zi Tao sangat menawan. Dalam kesehariannya ia memakai kaos V-neck berwarna putih dan celana jeans panjang ketat yang lututnya robek. Zi Tao sering memakai sepatu vans berwarna hitam. Zi Tao memakai tindik di kedua telinganya. Awesome.

Kepribadian dan watak: Zi Tao mempunyai emosi yang meletup-letup membuatnya terlihat seperti remaja labil. Ia terkadang sangat cengeng dan penakut. Tapi jika bersama orang-orang yang disayanginya Zi Tao akan menjadi pribadi yang lembut dan manis. Karena wajah manisnya, Baekhyun sering menggodanya, akibatnya wajah Zi Tao langsung bersemu merah. Zi Tao belum pernah jatuh cinta. Itu di karenakan ia pernah di karantina untuk mengikuti pelatihan bela diri selama beberapa tahun, jadi Zi Tao belum terlalu pandai bergaul. Zi Tao adalah pria yang bersifat tsundere –tidak mengakui sesuatu yang ia sukai-. Zi Tao terlihat sangat imut bila sifat tsunderenya keluar.

Kekuatan dan skill: Zi Tao sangat mahir menggunakan katana. Ia bahkan bisa mengayunkan katanan dengan mudah sambil melompat dan berputar di udara dengan menggunakan matrial art nya. Zi Tao pandai bela diri wushu. Selain katana, senjatanya adalah tongkat wushu modifikasi yang tersimpan di saku seragamnya. Tongkat itu bisa melumpuhkan serangan musuh dan mematikan otot-otot musuh dengan melemahkan saraf musuh. Tongkat itu juga dilapisi api biru suci yang mematikan. Tapi Zi Tao tak bisa menggunakan tongkat itu setiap bertarung, ia hanya menggunakan tongkat wushu itu di situasi yang benar-benar bahaya.

Status untuk penyamaran: Sebagai mahasiswa jurusan seni bela diri.

**Kim Jongdae – The Poison Maker**

Latar belakang: Jongdae atau Chen adalah mantan anggota geng yang bermarkas di sebuah bar. Tidak di ketahui alasan mengapa ia keluar dari geng tersebut. Suatu hari pada pertengahan tahun 2019 ketika sedang mencari pekerjaan, Jongdae bertemu dengan Joonmyeon di sebuah café. Joonmyeon mengajak Jongdae bergabung karena alasan bahwa ia kekurangan anggota dan Jongdae pun memutuskan ikut bergabung. Kini Jongdae merasa nyaman dengan kelompok barunya dan ia cukup bahagia. Ia hanya perlu menyesuaikan cara berpakaiannya menjadi agak rapi karena pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini berbeda dengan pakaiannya saat di geng tersebut.

Penampilan: Saat ini penampilan Jongdae cukup rapi. Tingginya berada di tahap sedang –tidak tinggi tidak pendek-. Jongdae mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam yang dicukur rapi. Matanya mirip seperti mata unta dengan manik berwarna hitam. Hidung jongdae mancung yang di apit oleh pipi tirus. Bibir Jongdae sangat istimewa, pada sudut bibirnya terlihat lebih panjang dan lebar. Jongdae sangat tampan dengan senyumnya yang memikat. Jongdae sangat cocok dengan seragam squad Azure. Di kesehariannya Jongdae menggunakan baju kaos longgar berwarna hitam dan celana pendek selutut berwarna senada. Jongdae suka memakai sepatu vans berwarna merah.

Kepribadian dan watak: Jongdae adalah pria yang suka bicara. Ia terkadang sering berdebat dengan Baekhyun, entah membahas apa. Jongdae sangat suka bernyanyi, ia dan Baekhyun biasanya menghibur anggota squad Azure ketika sedang bosan. Jika bertemu musuh Jongdae akan tesenyum mengejek dan suka meremehkan musuh. Ia tidak segan-segan membuat musuhnya malu dan takut dengan cara berbicaranya yang mengintimidasi.

Kekuatan dan skill: Jongdae lumayan kuat menggunakan katana api biru. Ketika bertemu musuh Jongdae akan memikirkan rencana kilat yang ia susun di otaknya, setelah itu baru menyerang sang musuh. Keahlian Jongdae adalah membuat racun. Ia pandai membuat berbagai jenis racun baik racun dengan dosis ringan, sedang, racun pelumpuh saraf, maupun racun yang mematikan. Biasanya ia menaruh racunnya di jarum kecil yang tipis. Sangat cerdik bukan? Kalian harus berhati-hati dengan Jongdae.

Status untuk penyamaran: Sebagai mahasiswa jurusan farmasi.

Azure sudah selesai di bahas, meski begitu banyak rahasia yang belum bisa terungkap.

Bagaimana cerita antara geng Razzmatazz dan squad Azure?

Apakah yang di perebutkan? Dan siapakah yang di rebut?

**Arracher.**

-To be Continue-

Halo saya update kilat nih bawain prolog II tentang squad Azure.

Tapi saya sempat kecewa karena yang baca lumayan banyak tapi yang review cuma sedikit.

Maka dari itu untuk para reader sekalian saya mohon review nya /puppy eyes/ agar saya bisa semangat buat nulis ceritanya.

Big Thanks to:

babymochi: Thanks udah mau baca. Ini Baekhyun udah keluar /yehet/

devimalik: Thanks udah baca. Ini udah lanjut chingu^^

chea 'sansanurui: Thanks udah baca. Cinta segitiga? Lihat saja nanti^^

Maple fujoshi2309: Thanks udah baca. Iya, Official Couple^^

DahsyatNyaff: Thanks udah baca. Ini udah lanjut chingu^^

ShinJiWoo920202: Thanks udah baca. Tuh udah di jawab^^

krispandataozi: Thanks udah baca. Tumben ya? Iya, Taoris maincast. Triangle love? Lihat nanti saja ya^^

unique fire: Thanks udah baca. Jangan rebut tao dong wkwk :v

LVenge: Thanks udah baca. Ini udah lanjut chingu^^

YasKhun: Thanks udah baca. Hidup KrisTao Shipper!^^

Segini aja ya cuap-cuap saya. Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic saya.

Salam fujoshi

-bungagege-


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – First Meet.**

**Seoul, Desember 2019**

Dari kejauhan terlihat dua sosok yang sedang menyusuri sebuah jalan menuju sungai. Sungai Han, sungai yang sangat indah bila di kunjungi pada malam hari. Hanya satu sosok yang berjalan menapaki jalanan itu sementara sosok lainnya berada dalam gendongan sosok yang berjalan.

"King! Ayo lebih cepat," Seru sosok dalam gendongan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'King', Yixing-ah." Jawab sosok tampan yang di panggil 'King' itu.

"Ne, Wufan ge! Lihat butiran salju pertama mulai turun. Indah sekali." sahut orang yang di panggil Yixing dengan mata berbinar.

"Hm, indah." 'seperti dirimu', lanjut sosok yang berjalan dalam hati.

"Terima kasih, Fan ge sudah membawaku ke sini." Yixing memeluk tengkuk Wufan dengan kedua tangannya yang hangat.

"Apapun untuk mu Yi- Ahk!"

Tak di duga, sebuah jarum kecil dari arah kiri mereka, menancap mulus di kaki Wufan. Seketika ia limbung dan orang yang di gendongnya ikut terjatuh. Wufan mengerang sakit di tanah yang mulai di tutupi salju. Sementara Yixing sudah pingsan di tempat karena syok dan tidak kuat menahan dinginnya salju musim dingin.

Ketika Wufan mencoba untuk meraih Yixing ke dalam pelukannya, ada sebuah sosok berkulit tan mendorong Wufan dengan hantaman yang keras sampai ia terdorong ke dinding bekas gudang tua yang kebetulan ada disana. Wufan mencoba melihat rupa sosok tersebut. Tapi gagal, karena penglihatannya mulai gelap dan tubuhnya susah sekali di gerakkan. Wufan mencoba bertahan agar tak kehilangan kesadaran.

"Aku kemari membantu captain untuk mengambil miliknya." Sosok tan itu mulai bersuara.

"Brengsek! Siapa kau?" geram Wufan sambil menahan sakit.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu heh." Balas sosok tersebut dengan seringaiannya. Ia mengambil katananya lalu menggores bahu kiri Wufan dengan hati-hati.

"AHKK! _Who the hell are you, jerk?!_"

"Terimalah kenang-kenangan dariku. Semoga tidak ada yang menemukanmu dan ku harap kau cepat membusuk di neraka." Balas sosok itu lagi di sertai tawa yang menjijikkan.

"…." Wufan telah kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sosok itu lalu menoleh kesamping –tempat Yixing pingsan-. Ia melihat seorang pria dengan wajah rupawan membawa Yixing kepunggungnya. Setelah melihat itu, ia berbalik arah melihat Wufan yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Lemah sekali heh?" sosok itu menginjak dada bidang Wufan dengan sepatu boots nya.

"Selamat tinggal…Raja Merah." Sosok itu pergi meninggalkan Wufan.

_Sementara di lain pihak._

"Akhirnya kau kembali padaku, Lay-ah."

**ARRACHER**

© 2014

Author : bungagege

Main Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu) & Huang Zi Tao

Other Cast : All EXO members.

Main Pairing : TAORIS/KRISTAO

Other Pairing : BAEKYEOL/KAISOO/HUNHAN/CHENMIN/SULAY

Slight KRAY.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Supranatural, Action, Alternative Universe, Little bit Angst, Life.

Rated: M

Warning : rude language, mature contents, yaoi, boyxboy. Banyak adegan yang tidak baik bagi yang masih di bawah umur hehe.

Cast hanya milik Tuhan, SM Entertaiment dan orang tua mereka. Tapi cerita ini milik saya.

Terinspirasi dari sebuah anime yang berjudul 'K-Project'.

Saya hanya mengambil beberapa komponen saja dari anime tersebut dan sebagian adalah imajinasi murni dari saya.

Bayangkanlah penampilan member EXO di MV OVERDOSE

Happy reading^^

**Razzmatazz's Bar, September 2021.  
17.45 KST.**

Sebuah bar dengan nuansa berwarna merah dan hitam terlihat kokoh berdiri dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'Razzmatzz's Bar'. Pada sore hari, bar tersebut memang sangat sepi. Mari kita lihat apa saja aktivitas yang terjadi di dalam.

Di dalam bar juga di dominasi warna merah dan hitam. Lagu jazz mengalun merdu memenuhi penjuru ruangan. Terdapat meja bartender yang di penuhi berbagai minuman ber-alkohol dari berbagai negara dan berbagai brand juga gelas-gelas kaca berbagai bentuk. Di depan meja bartender terdapat sebuah sofa berwarna merah maroon yang menghadap ke lantai tengah -lantai disko- dan meja berwarna hitam pada bagian depan bar. Di bagian dalam bar terdapat beberapa ruangan yang mungkin adalah kamar tidur.

Terlihat sosok tampan duduk di sofa tersebut dengan posisi tangan terlipat dan punggungnya menyender pada sofa. Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu –entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan-.

"Kau melamun terus akhir-akhir ini, King." Sahut suara berat yang berasal dari meja bartender.

Yang di tanya pun hanya memasang wajah datar dan tidak menjawab.

"Hahh.. Kau bertingkah aneh semenjak Yixing hyung menghilang." Sahut suara berat itu lagi.

"…" pria yang duduk di sofa tetap tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kau mau _anggur_, King?"

"…" pria itu masih tidak menjawab.

Pria bartender itu pun kembali menghela nafas.

"Setidaknya jawab pertanyaanku, King." Sepertinya pria bartender itu mulai jengah dengan sikap orang yang di panggil King.

"Kau cerewet sekali hari ini, Park Chanyeol." Akhirnya suara baritone sexy terdengar.

"Salahmu yang tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku mengajakmu bicara sedari tadi. Tapi kau hanya terbengong dengan wajahmu yang mirip naga itu haha." Chanyeol mencoba merubah suasana agar tidak canggung. Tapi tetap saja aura pria dingin yang duduk di sofa itu selalu membuat suasana apapun dalam keadaan dingin. Membuat Chanyeol menggigil.

"…" King tidak menjawab. Ia kembali menjadi pria yang 'bisu'.

"Lebih baik kau tidur, biar aku yang menjaga bar." Chanyeol hanya pasrah dengan sikap King-nya akhir-akhir ini. Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya –mengelap gelas-gelas kaca- sedangkan sang King masih berlarut dengan pikirannya.

_Sepuluh menit kemudian_

Chanyeol sudah selesai mengelap gelas-gelas kaca dan sekarang ia hanya merapikan botol-botol minuman ber-alkohol yang berada di rak-rak berwarna coklat tua. Ia sesekali melirik ke arah sang King berada. Di lihatnya pria itu sedang tertidur dengan posisi kedua tangan kebelakang menahan kepalanya dan punggung yang menyandar pada sofa. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum heran karena sang King menuruti nasihatnya tadi. Sang King terlihat damai dengan tidur sore harinya.

Tak berapa lama setelah melihat keadaan King-nya. Chanyeol dikejutkan dengan suara pintu bar yang terbuka. Terlihat dua wanita pekerja sex masuk ke dalam dengan pakaian yang sangat minim seperti kekurangan bahan. Mereka sangat cantik dan sexy. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak tertarik dengan wanita-wanita itu.

"Ah selamat sore, Yeollie." Wanita berambut panjang menyapa Chanyeol dengan suara imut yang dibuat-buat.

"Omo! Kris-ssi sedang tidur ne?" Seru wanita berambut pendek setelah melihat pria yang tertidur di sofa.

Kedua wanita itu kemudian duduk di samping Kris sambil menatap wajah rupawan itu. Kini Kris berada di tengah-tengah kedua wanita tersebut. Wanita berambut panjang mulai meraba-raba dada bidang Kris yang di lapisi kaos berwarna putih yang lumayan ketat, sedangkan wanita berambut pendek mengelus pelan tengkuk dan bahu kokoh Kris. Chanyeol yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hey, jangan sampai kalian membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur." Sahut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Ah kami hanya mengajak Kris-ssi bermain sebentar. Tidak mengganggu kok." Jawab kedua wanita itu serempak.

"Hati-hati saja." Balas Chanyeol lagi.

Tangan-tangan kedua wanita itu mulai nakal. Si rambut panjang mulai menyingkap kaos ketat yang membalut tubuh Kris. Ia lalu meraba-raba abs Kris yang terbentuk. Sementara si rambut pendek mulai mencium, menjilat dan menghisap leher Kris dari sebelah kiri sambil meraba-raba paha Kris. Ia membuat tanda yang sangat mencolok berwarna merah keunguan.

"Wah kalian agresif sekali." Sahut Chanyeol dari arah meja bartender.

Kedua wanita itu tidak peduli dengan gurauan yang di lontarkan Chanyeol. Mereka tetap menggerayangi tubuh Kris. Wanita berambut panjang mulai menyentuh paha dalam Kris menuju bagian privatnya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, pria itu mulai menampakkan manik matanya.

"Ah kau sudah bangun, Kris-ssi?" si rambut pendek bertanya dengan nada genit.

"…" Yang di tanya hanya diam. Ia sibuk mencerna situasi yang terjadi. Kris menatap Chanyeol seakan bertanya –apa-apaan ini?- dan hanya di jawab dengan cengiran oleh Chanyeol.

"Kris-ssi, kau sangat tampan dan sexy uhh.." si rambut panjang kembali beraksi, ia terus mengelus-ngelus dada bidang Kris.

Si empunya badan hanya memasang wajah datar. Kedua wanita itu langsung tersipu melihat ekspresi Kris yang mereka anggap sangat cool. Mereka makin semangat menjalankan aksi bejat itu.

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku jalang!" Kris mulai bangkit dari sofa. Sebenarnya sedari tadi ia sudah sangat terusik, tapi karena sangat lelah ia enggan untuk bangun.

Kris menatap tajam kedua wanita itu. Tatapan itu tidak membuat kedua wanita itu takut, tetapi malah semakin bersemangat untuk menggoda Kris.

"Ada apa Kris-ssi? Bukankah menyenangkan bila kita bermain bersama?" sahut wanita berambut pendek sambil mengerling genit.

"Kau sangat tampan Kris-ssi." Wanita berambut panjang bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Kris.

Sementara Kris? Oh lihatlah wajah datarnya masih sama sejak bangun tidur tadi. Ia menatap sejenak wajah wanita yang sejak tadi meraba-raba tubuhnya.

"_Get out of my way, bitch_." Balas Kris dengan nada datar.

Sontak kedua wanita itu segera menjauh dari tubuh Kris.

"Kasar sekali kau pada kami Kris-ssi, tidak sesuai dengan wajah tampanmu." Kedua wanita itu menjawab serempak. Pura-pura merajuk.

"_Just burn them, King!"_ suara berat dari Chanyeol terdengar lagi.

"_I got it_," Seketika seringaian muncul di bibir sexy milik Kris.

Aura kelam dan dingin mengitari tubuh Kris. Tangannya membentuk rangkaian api berwarna merah yang sepertinya sangat panas. Kedua wanita itu hanya bengong menantap Kris yang menurut mereka sangat keren.

"Kemari heh," panggil Kris kepada dua wanita itu.

Mendengar dirinya di panggil sang pria tampan, sontak kedua wanita itu mendekat. Kris mulai mengelus pinggang kedua wanita itu dengan tangannya. Tiba-tiba…

"AHKKK… APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KRIS-SSI?!" jerit wanita berambut panjang. Sepertinya sangat kesakitan.

"UHH BADANKU PANAS! LEPASKAN AHK!" teriak wanita berambut pendek. Pinggangnya mulai di penuhi luka bakar.

"_Feel it, baby~"_ balas Kris dengan seringainya.

"MA-MAAF KAN KAMI KRIS-SSI AHK." Mohon si rambut panjang.

"UHH KAMI JANJI TIDAK AKAN MENGGANGGU LAGI." Erang si rambut pendek.

"Kalau begitu cepat pergi dari sini, jalang." Sahut Chanyeol dari meja bartender.

Kris lalu melepaskan kedua wanita yang tampak sangat kesakitan itu. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi mereka pergi meninggalkan bar Razzmatazz.

"Itu yang kalian dapat jika mengganggu singa yang sedang kalut." Celetuk Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

Kris kembali duduk di sofa sambil merapikan pakaiannya yang lumayan berantakan.

"Cih, mereka meninggalkan 'mark' di leherku." Umpat Kris kesal sambil menyentuh bekas hisapan bibir yang ada di lehernya.

"Tidurmu tadi nyenyak sekali, King," Chanyeol meledek Kris sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" sungut Kris lagi.

"Tidurmu terlalu lelap, aku tak tega haha,"

"Ck, menyusahkan."

"Lebih baik kau mandi dulu."

"Hn."

**Razzmatazz's bar, September 2021.  
18.30 KST**

Chanyeol terlihat sedang berbicara dengan orang yang ada di seberang telepon. Mimik wajahnya terlihat serius. Sepertinya itu percakapan penting.

"Umin hyung, kau serius?" seru Chanyeol kepada orang di seberang sana yang di panggil 'Umin hyung'.

"_Ne,_ _Chanyeol-ah. Aku menemukan kantor perusahaan yang membuat katana tajam itu,_" jawab suara di seberang dengan semangat.

"Di mana lokasinya?" balas Chanyeol lagi.

"_Aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu sekarang. Kini aku dan Sehun sedang menyamar untuk mencari informasi lainnya._"

"Cepatlah kemari –ke bar-. Aku menunggumu hyung. Hati-hati."

"_Ne. Kami akan kesana nanti."_

Sambungan percakapan singkat itu terputus. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Akhirnya mereka menemukan perusahaan yang membuat katana. Katana yang meninggalkan bekas luka di bahu kiri Kris.

.

Suara langkah kaki dari arah dalam bar membuyarkan pikiran Chanyeol. Terlihat seorang pria yang nampak lebih segar. Rambutnya terlihat basah, masih ada titik-titik air berjatuhan di anak rambutnya. Terlihat handuk kecil menggantung di lehernya. Sepertinya ia habis mandi. Bau mint memabukkan menguar di ruangan itu.

"Oh, King. Kau sudah selesai?"

"Hn. Ada kabar apa dari Xiumin hyung?"

"Ia dan Sehun sudah menemukan perusahaan pembuat katana itu, King."

"Begitu?," Kris terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Tutup bar untuk malam ini dan pikirkan rencana. Besok kita beraksi." Perintah Kris ambigu.

"Baiklah, berikan aku waktu berpikir. Kau pergilah menjemput Kyungsoo dari tempat les pianonya,"

"Hn." Kris hanya membalas dengan gumaman. Ia meletakkan handuknya di sofa dan menuju pintu sambil mengenakan jaket kulitnya lalu pergi.

.

.

.

Kris sedang berjalan beriringan dengan seseorang. Mereka menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul pada malam hari. Lumayan indah karena lampu-lampu jalanan dan pertokoan yang ada disana. Sedari tadi mereka hanya diam, tidak ada yang memutuskan untuk berbicara. Keduanya sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kyungsoo, kau mau es krim?" akhirnya Kris memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan.

"Hm. Aku mau, King," pemuda imut itu menjawab dengan malu-malu.

"Baiklah,"

Kris lalu menarik Kyungsoo ke salah satu kios penjual es krim yang ada di pinggir jalan. Ia pun memesan es krim kesukaan Kyungsoo. Sambil menunggu pesanan, Kris mencoba menghilangkan rasa bosan yang melandanya dengan mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Dari arah kiri terlihat seorang pemuda tengah berlari dengan teburu-buru. Kris terus memperhatikan orang itu dari kejauhan sementara Kyungsoo sibuk melihat deretan es krim yang terpajang di etalase.

Kris tersadar dari lamunannya karena Kyungsoo menarik-narik ujung jaketnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kris.

"Kau belum membayar es krim ku, King," sungut Kyungsoo dengan wajah lucu.

"Oh," Kris pun membayar es krim pesanan Kyungsoo. Ternyata sedari tadi ia terus melamun, tidak sadar dengan Kyungsoo yang terus memanggilnya. 'King mulai memperhatikan yang aneh-aneh. Siapa pemuda itu ya?' celoteh Kyungsoo dalam hati. Ia mencoba membaca pikiran Kris.

Mereka berdua segera meninggalkan kios es krim itu. Kris berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku sementara Kyungsoo sibuk menjilat es krim stroberinya.

**BRAK**

Baru saja mereka keluar dari kios es krim tersebut, seseorang dari arah kiri menabrak Kris dengan cukup keras sehingga menyebabkan Kris dan orang itu jatuh tersungkur. Dan lebih parahnya lagi posisi mereka sangat…err mengejutkan. Pemuda itu berada di atas tubuh Kris sedangkan Kris tertindih tubuh pemuda itu. Dan yang lebih mencengangkan bibir mereka bersatu membentuk sebuah ciuman yang tidak di sengaja.

"!" Mata elang Kris membesar sejenak karena bibirnya di bungkam oleh bibir yang sangat lembut dan juga pantatnya sukses mendarat di trotoar. Ia melihat sekilas ke arah pemuda yang menindihnya.

"!" pemuda itu juga menatap Kris dengan mata pandanya yang membesar seakan ingin keluar. Sadar akan posisi bibir dan tubuhnya, pemuda bermata itu sontak melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir Kris.

"Ah maaf kan aku tuan," Mohon pemuda itu menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Cih. Menyingkir dari tubuhku bocah!" bentak Kris dengan suara baritone nya.

Ah ya pemuda itu belum beranjak dari tubuh Kris. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat pemuda bermata panda itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Lalu mencoba membantu Kris berdiri dengan mengulurkan tangan kanannya tetapi di tepis kasar oleh Kris.

"O ah maaf kan aku tuan, aku tidak sengaja." Pemuda itu memohon lagi dengan suara yang bergetar.

Kris bangun dari trotoar tempat pantatnya mendarat tadi sambil merapikan pakaiannya yang lumayan kotor. Lalu menarik Kyungsoo yang sedang cengo dan beranjak meninggalkan pemuda bermata panda. Sebelum pergi ia berkata sambil melihat wajah pemuda itu sekilas.

"Perhatikan langkah dan pandanganmu, bocah!"

Kris pun pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu. Pemuda bermata panda itu terlihat merasa bersalah, tapi pipinya bersemu merah sekali bagaikan buah tomat.

"I-iya, ma-maafkan aku," jawabnya sambil melihat punggung Kris yang mulai menjauh.

"Good. Kau bodoh sekali, Huang Zi Tao. Padahal itu ciuman pertamamu."

**-To be Continue-**

Annyeong! Chapter 1 udah update nih hehe :D  
Seneng deh sama respon reader sekalian untuk fanfic ini. Terima kasih buat reader yang udah baca dan yang menyempatkan meriview^^ Di Chapter pertama ini pertanyaan para reader sekalian pasti sudah terjawab.

Yang mau minta slight HunTao mohon maaf, saya belum memikirkan itu hehe. Slight Kray disini hanya untuk mendukung jalannya cerita kok :v

Sekian dulu cuap-cuap dari saya. Sampai bertemu di Chapter berikutnya.

**Ini untuk yang sudah review di prolog. Thank you so much to: **

**HUANGYUE****, ****krispandataozi****, ****unique fire****, ****kalsowoon****, ****YasKhun****, ****Jung Yeon Jae****, ****Mami Fate Kamikaze****, ****Aviael Panda****, ****Maple fujoshi2309****, ****LVenge****, ****Kim Sun Mii****, ****junghyema****, ****CY Destiny****, ****valensia1630****, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, ****maochi****, ****vephoenix, ****yehetohorat****, ****Park Youngmi****. **

Maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu :D

Salam fujoshi

-**bungagege-**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Introduction.**

**Seoul, September 2021.  
19.00 KST.**

_Tao POV_

Aku sedang mengantri_ tteokboki_ –jajanan korea yang terbuat dari tepung beras- di pinggir jalan kota Seoul. Antriannnya sangat ramai, membuat perutku yang sedang konser ini menjadi tak sabar. Sambil menunggu antrian, ku pandangi jalan raya yang lumayan ramai. Meskipun sudah malam, banyak orang-orang berlalu lalang berjalan di trotoar, mungkin ingin makan malam atau mempunyai urusan yang lainnya. Banyak pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang kencan membuatku sedikit iri. Dan ya aku memang belum pernah merasakan kencan apalagi jatuh cinta karena menurutku menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman dimasa muda lebih menyenangkan haha.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya giliranku untuk memesan pun tiba. Aku memesan seporsi ttebokki dan segelas cola, itu cukup untuk mengisi perut kosongku. Selagi pesananku di buat, aku mencari tempat duduk untuk menunggu. Aku mengambil ponselku dan mengeceknya. Ternyata ada 1 pesan masuk dari Baekhyun hyung. Ku tekan layar sentuh ponselku untuk membuka pesan tersebut.

**From: Baekhyun hyung.**

**'****Tao kau dimana?'**

Oh ternyata ia menanyakan keberadaanku. Segera saja ku balas untuk memberi tahu keberadaanku.

**To: Baekhyun hyung.**

**'****Aku sedang makan ****_tteokbokki_**** di pinggir jalan Seoul. Hyung tahu kan kios ****_tteokbokki_**** langgananku?'**

Ku tekan tombol send untuk mengirim pesan. Kumasukkan kembali ponselku kedalam saku celanaku.

Setelah aku memasukkan ponsel dan bingo pesananku datang. Ku ambil sumpit dan kucomot _tteokboki_ yang masih mengeluarkan asap. Ku tiup sebentar lalu ku masukkan ke dalam mulutku. Aku mengunyah dengan pelan menikmati lembutnya _tteokbok_i dan pedas manisnya saus. Hm sangat enak. Tapi semua itu berubah saat ponselku berbunyi.

**Drrttt Drttt Drrtt.**

Ck, mengganggu saja. Kuambil ponselku dan segera kuangkat.

"_Yoboseyo?_" Aku masih melanjutkan acara makanku.

"Ya, panda! Kau dimana _sih_?" sahut suara cempreng dari seberang sana. Itu pasti suara Baekkie hyung.

"Sudah ku bilang aku-sedang-makan-di-kios-_tteokbokki_-langgananku! Ada apa hyung?" tanyaku kesal. Aku mencomot lagi _tteokbokki_ku.

"Ya ya! Cepat pulang, captain menyuruhmu untuk menggantikanku menjaga markas. Luhan hyung sedang keluar dengan Jongdae. Jadi sekarang adalah giliranmu, panda." Aku menelan _tteobokki_ku bulat-bulat.

"Setelah aku selesai aku akan pulang, hyung." Jawabku malas.

"Cepat pulang atau kau tidak ku belikan tas _Gucci_ keluaran baru!" Hey, yang benar saja!

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan pulang sekarang tapi janji membelikanku tas _Gucci_ yang terbaru ya?"

"Makanya cepat!" bentaknya lagi.

"Iya-iya!" jawabku jengkel sambil meninggalkan uang di meja tempatku makan tadi.

Setelah sambungan dari Baekhyun hyung terputus aku segera berlari menyeberang jalan. Lalu melewati kios-kios yang tak bisa kukenali dengan baik karena aku tak punya waktu untuk melihat itu. Aku sangat terburu-buru saat ini kalau tidak tas _Gucci_ keluaran baru tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku.

"Dasar, Baekhyun hyung cerewet!" umpatku kesal sambil berlari.

Saat aku sedang sibuk mengumpati Baekhyun hyung, aku jadi tidak fokus dengan arah pandang dan langkahku-

**BRAK**

-membuatku menabrak sesuatu yang keras, tinggi, dan berotot sampai-sampai tubuhku menindihnya. Apa yang kutabrak? _Buldoser?_ Semoga yang kutabrak adalah benda bukan orang. Aku terus berdoa dalam hati. Dan ketika aku menaikkan pandanganku untuk menatap benda yang kutabrak. O-oh ternyata yang kutabrak adalah orang. Dan baru kusadari bibir kami bertemu. Demi celana dalam Siwon Super Junior, aku-mencium-seorang-pria. Ah selamat tinggal bibirku yang perjaka.

Pria ini menatapku dengan tajam seperti ingin memakanku hidup-hidup. Ah ya aku lupa melepaskan penyatuan bibir kami. Dan sialnya lagi bibir pria ini terasa sangat me-ma-buk-kan. Buru-buru ku lepaskan bibirku darinya. Ia masih menatap diriku tajam. Aku pun hanya bisa menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Ah maaf kan aku tuan," satu permohonan maaf keluar dari mulutku.

"Cih. Menyingkir dari tubuhku bocah!" suara baritone milik pria itu membentakku.

Dan yeah aku masih berada di atas tubuhnya. Aku masih menindihnya sedari tadi. Ku tegakkan tubuhku dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik. Aku sudah berdiri dan kulihat pria itu masih terduduk dengan wajah sangarnya. Kuulurkan tanganku berniat membantunya berdiri tapi pertolonganku di tolak. Ia menepis kasar tangan kananku. Sombong sekali pria ini. Tetapi tatapannya menakutkan, membuatku tak dapat berkutik.

"O ah maaf kan aku tuan, aku tidak sengaja." Aku meminta maaf sekali lagi dengan suara bergetar. Jujur aku sangat takut.

Pria itu mengacuhkan permohonan maafku. Ia lantas bangun dan membersihkan kotoran yang menempel pada pakaiannya. Lalu ia pergi beranjak meninggalkanku sambil menarik seorang pemuda dengan mata bulat _innocent_ yang memegang es krim. Tapi sebelum pergi ia sempat melihat wajahku sekilas.

"Perhatikan langkah dan pandanganmu, bocah!" sahutnya lagi tapi dengan suara yang sangat datar. Setelah mengucapkan itu ia pun pergi.

Aku tak tahu kenapa pipiku tiba-tiba menghangat karena mendengar suara _sexy_ pria itu. Jujur, bagiku ia sangat tampan. Aku sampai iri dibuatnya.

"I-iya, ma-maafkan aku," cicitku kecil. Ku pandangi punggung tegapnya yang mulai menjauh.

"Good. Kau bodoh sekali, Huang Zi Tao. Padahal itu ciuman pertamamu." Umpatku lagi sambil berlari menuju markas squad Azure.

**ARRACHER**

© 2014

Author : bungagege

Main Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu) & Huang Zi Tao

Other Cast : All EXO members.

Main Pairing : TAORIS/KRISTAO

Other Pairing : BAEKYEOL/KAISOO/HUNHAN/CHENMIN/SULAY

Slight KRAY.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Supranatural, Action, Alternative Universe, Little bit Angst, Life.

Rated: M (maaf chapter ini belum ada lemon hehe)

Warning : rude language, mature contents, yaoi, boyxboy. Banyak adegan yang tidak baik bagi yang masih di bawah umur hehe.

Cast hanya milik Tuhan, SM Entertaiment dan orang tua mereka. Tapi cerita ini milik saya.

Terinspirasi dari sebuah anime yang berjudul 'K-Project'.

Saya hanya mengambil beberapa komponen saja dari anime tersebut dan sebagian adalah imajinasi murni dari saya.

Bayangkanlah penampilan member EXO di MV OVERDOSE

Happy reading^^

**Azure's Apartement, September 2021.  
19.35 KST.**

_Still Tao POV._

"Hahh…hah..hah"  
Aku sibuk mengatur nafasku karena habis berlari maraton melewati jalanan Seoul. Akhirnya aku sampai di depan kamar yang bertuliskan nomor '365'. Aku sangat lelah sekali, rasanya kaki dan tanganku ingin lepas dari tubuhku, oke ini berlebihan. Ku tekan tombol intercom dan mulai berbicara.

"Hyung! Buka pintunya ini aku, Tao hahh..hahh,"

"Oh kau sudah datang? Sebentar," terdengar suara cempreng menjawab panggilan intercom.

Tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka. Terlihat Baekhyun hyung dengan pakaian _casual_nya. Sepertinya ia ingin keluar.

Aku memasuki apartemen tersebut dan duduk di salah satu sofa berwarna abu-abu.

"Kau mau kemana, hyung? Hahh..hahh"

"Aku mau keluar mencari peralatan untuk membuat jebakan. Ngomong-ngomong kau kenapa terengah-engah begitu, panda?" sahutnya.

"Aku tadi menabrak seseorang jadi aku ingin cepat-cepat kemari. Aku sial sekali hari ini, hyung. Oh ya Kai mana?" aku memanyunkan bibirku.

"Panda ceroboh. Ya! jangan membuatku gemas dengan memanyunkan bibirmu itu. Kai? Sedang mendapat misi dari Captain." Baekhyun menerjangku lalu mencubit pipi kananku.

"Sakit hyung, kau tidak jadi keluar? Nanti terlalu larut lho. Yah aku sendirian di markas."

"Ah ya aku sampai lupa. Gara-gara kau sih," ia hanya nyengir. "Aku berangkat dulu, panda. Jaga markas dengan baik. Sampai nanti."

"Serahkan padaku. Hati-hati, hyung."

Ia melambaikan tangannya lalu keluar sambil menutup pintu yang langsung terkunci otomatis.

Aku merebahkan diriku di sofa. Insiden tabrakan di depan kios tadi masih melekat dipikiranku. Bahkan aku masih merasakan sensasi dari ciuman itu. Tanpa kusadari indra pengelihatanku sudah mulai memberat. Aku pun terlelap di ruang tamu apartemen kami.

_End of Tao POV._

**Seoul, Sepetember 2021.  
19.35 KST.**

Terlihat seorang pria dengan kulit tan sedang membuntuti dua orang berbeda tinggi. Pria tan itu sengaja menyamar agar tidak diketahui oleh kedua sosok yang dibuntutinya. Si pria dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata berjalan angkuh dengan langkah santai sedangkan pria yang satunya lagi sedang asyik menikmati es krim rasa stroberinya sambil memegang jaket kulit pria yang lebih tinggi.

Pria tan yang kita ketahui bernama Kai itu sedang menjilati bibirnya ketika sedang memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

"Andaikan 'adikku' yang diperlakukan begitu oleh bibir lembutnya, uhh rasanya pasti menyenangkan."

Kembali lagi Kai memperhatikan kedua sosok itu. Ia menatap tidak suka ke arah Kris. Tangannya mengepal dengan erat.

"Jujur aku sedikit cemburu. Tunggu saja, kau akan membusuk di neraka, Kris Wu dan Kyungsoo kau pasti akan tunduk di bawahku." Bisiknya sambil menyeringai.

Kyungsoo yang sedikit risih karena mendengar suara itu dari pikirannnya, sontak panik. Ia menggenggam jaket Kris lebih erat dan menjatuhkan es krimnya.

"Kau kenapa, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kris heran.

"…aku tidak apa-apa King. Ayo cepat kembali."

"Baiklah," Kris dan Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Kai hanya memperhatikan dari jauh. Ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara-membuntutinya. Sebelum pergi ia sempat berkata.

"Kyungsoo, kau adalah milikku."

**Blok B, Seoul, September 2021.  
19.35 KST.**

Dua orang pemuda terlihat duduk disebuah kursi semen yang ada disebuah taman. Si pemuda kupluk dengan wajah manis sedang membersihkan sepeda kesayangannya menggunakan sapu tangan, sedangkan pemuda dengan wajah tampan sedang meminum minuman kalengnya dengan tenang.

"Kau tahu tadi hampir saja kita ketahuan pihak keamanan di perusahaan itu, Sehun-ah." Seru si pemuda manis.

Pemuda yang di panggil Sehun menjawab. "Untung kau cepat menggunakan wajah menipu mu itu, Xiumin hyung,"

"Aku memang berbakat jadi aktor, hahaha,"

"Aku setuju, hyung hahaha." Mereka tertawa bersama. Sampai suara Sehun menghentikan acara tertawa mereka.

"Hyung aku ingin ke toilet sebentar," sahut Sehun lagi.

"Ne, jangan lama-lama ini sudah larut. Kita harus segera ke bar."

''Hum," Sehun mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju toilet yang ada di dekat taman.

Sepeninggal Sehun, Xiumin mencoba menghilangkan rasa bosan dengan menaiki sepedanya di sekitar taman. Ketika sedang asyiknya melakukan atraksi dengan sepeda kesayangannya, Xiumin dikejutkan dengan suara merdu dari seseorang.

"Masih suka bermain dengan sepeda di malam hari hm? Kau tidak berubah ya, Kim-Min-Seok~!"

Suara itu. Xiumin mengenalnya. Sontak Xiumin langsung menghentikan laju sepedanya dan mencari arah suara itu.

"Aku disini Kim-Min-Seok~!" terdengar lagi suara merdu menjijikan itu.

Tepat saat Xiumin membalikkan badannya, ia melihat sosok pria sedang menyeringai di hadapannya.

"Kau…! Chen!" mata indah Xiumin membelalak. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat setelah melihat pria tersebut.

"Kenapa dengan mimik wajahmu Kim-Min-Seok~!" pria itu masih menyeringai.

"Brengsek! Kenapa kau muncul lagi?!" suara Xiumin meninggi.

"Kita baru bertemu, kenapa kau tak mengucapkan salam padaku, Min-Seok~"

"Cih, jangan menyebut nama asliku dengan nada menjijikan seperti itu!"

"Kau sendirian saja di sini hm? Tidak bersama kelompok bodohmu itu huh?"

"Jangan berani berpendapat apapun tentang kami," Xiumin menarik nafas. "Dasar penghianat!"

"Aku memang harus keluar dari kelompok biadap itu Min-Seok~ Sekarang aku lebih bahagia bersama kelompokku," terbesit nada kecewa dari lelaki bernama Chen itu.

Xiumin hanya mencerna apa yang dikatakan pria bernama Chen ini. 'Kelompok baru? Ia menemukan kelompok baru?' batinnya dalam hati.

"Oh ya.. Bagaimana kabar Raja-sombong itu hm?" lanjutnya lagi

Mata Xiumin terbelalak lebih besar setelah mendengar perkataan Chen.

_Sementara di toilet taman._

Sehun masuk ke toilet dekat taman tersebut dan memeriksa bilik demi bilik toilet yang ada. Ia memilih toilet paling pojok karena hanya itu toilet yang kosong. Ketika ia sudah masuk ke dalam bilik itu dan ingin menguncinya, ada seorang pria dengan terburu-buru masuk ke dalam bilik yang sama dengannya lalu pria itu mengunci pintu bilik itu. Sepertinya pria itu tak sadar bahwa ada Sehun yang berada satu bilik dengannya. Dengan polosnya pria ini membuka resleting celana panjangnya dan menurunkan sedikit boxer juga celana dalamnya. Ia mengeluarkan bagian privatnya untuk membuang cairan yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya membelalakan matanya, ia sangat kaget.

Dua menit berlalu, pria itu sudah selesai membuang air kecil yang dari tadi di tahannya. Ia kembali membenarkan celana dalam, boxer dan celana panjangnya. Sehun hanya bisa menahan nafas melihat kejadian itu.

"Hey, kau tidak sadar apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun pelan.

"Oh ah," pria itu berbalik menghadap Sehun. "Maaf tadi aku kebelet sekali, aku tidak bisa tahan. Maaf aku menerobos bilik yang ingin kau gunakan." Pria itu meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ck, sudahlah. Kau sudah selesaikan? Silahkan keluar."

"Ne. Sekali lagi maaf ya. Siapa namamu? Aku Luhan." Ucap pria itu dengan menggunakan mata rusanya dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Lain kali hati-hati. Bisakah kita berkenalan nanti saja. Aku sudah diujung uh,"

"Ah ya maaf," pria itu pun keluar dari bilik itu.

Sementara Sehun, ia hanya menghela nafas berat. Ia masih ingat ketika wajah Luhan-pria tadi- ketika sedang membuang air kecil. Uh sangat manis dan hot. Membayangkan itu membuat Sehun 'sedikit' turn on. Sehun terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lebih baik ia segera melepas air seni yang sejak tadi di tahannya.

Setelah selesai, Sehun pun keluar dari bilik itu. Ia menemukan Luhan sedang mencuci wajah di wastafel.

Menyadari keberadaan Sehun yang sudah selesai, Luhan menoleh menatapnya.

"Oh kau sudah selesai. Ayo kita kenalan ulang. Namaku Luhan. Kau?" sahutnya ramah.

"Sehun. Luhan aku duluan. Sampai nanti." Sehun yang ingin meninggalkan toilet itu dikejutkan lagi dengan suara Luhan.

"Tunggu. Aku ikut,"

"Ck, baiklah."

Mereka pun asyik mengobrol di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ketengah taman.

_Kembali lagi ke tengah Taman._

"Oh ya.. Bagaimana kabar Raja-sombong itu hm?" lanjutnya lagi

Mata Xiumin terbelalak lebih besar setelah mendengar perkataan Chen. Giginya menggeletuk kesal.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau menghina Raja kami! Apa kau lupa dengan pertolongannya padamu hah?!"

"Heh, aku tidak ingat pernah di tolong olehnya. Aku hanya ingat sikap sok-hebat rajamu itu," Chen terkekeh sambil menyeringai.

"Apa maumu brengsek?!"

"Mauku? Aku hanya ingin 'kau', Kim-Min-Seok~"

Xiumin berdecih. "A-Apa? Jangan main-main denganku! Aku sudah muak dengan dirimu, Chen!"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, Minseok." Suara Chen terdengar parau. "Ayo ikut denganku,"

"Cih, jangan bercanda. Mati saja kau, penghianat!"

Xiumin sudah siap dengan sepedanya. Kini sepeda lipat itu sudah diselimuti api merah.

Chen hanya tersenyum melihat itu. Diam-diam ia mengambil jarum kecil yang di lapisi api biru di sakunya. Bersiap melemparkan jarum itu ke arah Xiumin sebelum ia dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Jongdae-ya!" Panggil Luhan dari kejauhan.

"Xiumin hyung!" Panggil Sehun yang berlari di samping Luhan.

Chen dan Xiumin mengalihkan pandangan kepada orang yang memanggil.

Sehun menghampiri Xiumin sedangkan Luhan menghampiri Chen.

"Hahh hahh.. Ada apa ini hyung?" Sehun mulai bertanya.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri," jawab Xiumin.

Sehun melihat seseorang yang sempat bersitegang dengan Xiumin. Dan respon Sehun adalah…

"Chen! Kau..Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Ekspresi Sehun seperti habis melihat hantu. Dan yang lebih kagetnya lagi adalah…Luhan itu teman Chen.

.

"Chen, hentikan! Ayo kembali. Sudah larut." Sahut Luhan.

"Tunggu dulu hyung. Aku sedang berbincang dengan teman lamaku."

"Kau ingin ku laporkan kepada Captain huh?" bisik Luhan sangat pelan.

"Ck, baiklah," Akhirnya Chen mengalah.

Chen dan Luhan pun beranjak pergi dari taman itu. Tapi sebelum pergi Chen sempat mengatakan sesuatu pada Xiumin.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Kim-Min-Seok~"

Xiumin hanya diam membeku. Ia tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Chen setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya tidak berjumpa. Jujur, Xiumin sangat merindukan sosok itu tetapi rasa bencinya yang sangat besar mengubur perasaannya.

"Hyung, kau harus menjelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa bertemu Chen."

"Nanti saja Sehun-ah. Aku lelah. Ayo kita pulang, semuanya pasti sudah menunggu kita."

"Hum, tapi kau janji untuk menjelaskannya padaku."

Xiumin hanya mengangguk. Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

**Razzmatazz's Bar, September 2021.  
19.35 KST.**

"Umin hyung dan Sehun kenapa belum kemari ya? King dan Kyungsoo juga belum kembali?" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Hahh.. perasaanku tidak enak. Aku sudah memikirkan rencana untuk besok dan aku kehabisan alat-alat untuk persiapan. Lebih baik aku keluar sebentar ke toko elektronik."

Chanyeol memakai gakuran panjang dan mengambil dompetnya. Ia bersiap untuk pergi ke sebuah toko elektronik. Ia keluar dari bar tak lupa mengunci pintunya. Oh ya masing-masing anggota di Razzmatazz memiliki kunci cadangan.

Setelah mengunci pintu bar, Chanyeol berangkat menuju toko elektronik dengan berjalan kaki. Menyusuri jalanan malam Seoul.

.  
.

Disebuah toko yang menjual barang dan alat-alat yang berhubungan dengan elektronik terlihat seorang pemuda dengan wajah manisnya sedang memilih-milih baterai apa yang cocok dengan jebakannya. Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Aku pilih yang mana ya? Hm sepertinya yang warna biru juga bagus tetapi cepat habis sedangkan yang berwarna merah sangat bagus kualitasnya tapi harganya mahal." Gumamnya kecil.

"Berhubung aku mempunyai uang yang lebih, aku beli yang merah saja,"

Pemuda manis itu akan mengambil baterai berwarna merah itu, tapi ia kalah cepat dari tangan yang mempunyai jari-jari panjang. Pemuda itu sangat kesal karena itu adalah stok baterai terakhir.

"Hey, baterai itu milikku." Protesnya.

Pria tinggi yang mengambil baterai terakhir itu menatap ke arahnya. Ia sedikit terkejut karena mendapat protes dari pemuda manis itu. Tapi setelah itu ia tersenyum jahil.

"Siapa cepat dia yang dapat," jawab pria tinggi itu.

"Huh, kau menyebalkan! Tapi aku yang berada disini lebih dulu," si pria manis tak mau kalah.

"Tapi aku yang dapat duluan, bagaimana _dong_?" pria tinggi menyeringai memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Terserah kau saja. Dasar gigi onta!" Si pemuda manis ingin beranjak sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakiknya kesal.

"Apa kau bilang? Hei hei tunggu dulu. Aku hanya bercanda," si pria tinggi menyentuh bahu pemuda manis.

"Apa hah?"

"Ini ambillah. Kau membutuhkannya kan?" si pria tinggi menyodorkan baterai berwarna merah itu kepada si pemuda manis. "Oh ya perkenalkan, aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Kau?" lanjutnya lagi.

"_Gitu dong_ dari tadi. Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." Sungut Baekhyun sambil mengambil baterai itu dari tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia sangat ingin tertawa saat itu juga tetapi ditahannya. Wajah orang yang baru dikenalnya ini sangat lucu jika sedang kesal. Membuat Chanyeol jadi semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Wajahmu sangat lucu jika sedang ngambek hahaha,"

"Apa? Diam kau gigi onta!"

Demi pantat hitam Kai, Baekhyun sangat kesal saat ini. Berani sekali si gigi onta ini meledeknya. Kenal saja baru 2 menit yang lalu. Menyebalkan.

Chanyeol mengambil baterai yang berwarna biru. Ia tersenyum lagi ketika melihat Baekhyun terus memandangnya dengan ekspresi itu.

"Yo Byun Baek!" Apa? Ia sudah memberikan nama panggilan untuk Baekhyun. Cih, sok akrab.

"Aku duluan ya, Sampai bertemu lagi. Bye." Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol segera pergi menuju kasir.

Sementara itu Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan wajah merah padam.

.  
.

Chanyeol terlihat keluar dari toko elektronik. Moodnya tiba-tiba naik drastis karena pemuda manis yang tadi ia temui di toko itu. Chanyeol berjalan sambil bersiul menikmati udara malam kota Seoul. Ia terlihat menenteng bungkusan sedang yang berisi alat penyadap dan baterai di tangan kanannya. Ketika sedang berjalan disebuah kawasan yang cukup ramai, Chanyeol melihat kedai _hotdog_. Ia segera berhenti dan menyempatkan mampir di kedai itu membeli kudapan malam untuk gengnya. Kebetulan saat itu kedai sedang sepi dan Chanyeol dapat memesan lebih cepat. Ia memesan lima porsi _hotdog_ ukuran sedang dan tiga porsi kentang goreng ukuran besar. Beberapa menit menunggu, pesanan Chanyeol pun datang. Ia membayar pesanannya dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih.

Chanyeol pun melanjutkan sisa perjalanan menuju bar yang kebetulan lumayan dekat dari kedai _hotdog_ tadi.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan dengan melewati gang dan belokan-belokan kecil. Akhirnya Chanyeol sampai di bar.

Ketika ia masuk, terlihat Kris dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk menonton televisi. Memang hanya pada saat malam saja televisi itu dinyalakan.

"Oh kau sudah pulang, King?" Chanyeol meletakkan bungkusan hotdog dan kentang goreng di meja hitam.

"Hn. Baru saja. Maaf kami telat, tadi aku ditabrak oleh bocah." Jawab Kris sambil mengamati bungkusan yang di letakkan Chanyeol.

"Hah, bocah?" Chanyeol menatap Kris sekilas. Kemudian menatap Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo kau lapar kan?" Chanyeol melangkah ke meja bartender. Ia menyimpan bungkusan yang berisi alat penyadap dan baterai, lalu mengambil 1 botol Cola ukuran besar dari lemari pendingin.

"Hu-um," Kyungsoo menjawab dengan imut. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Bukalah bungkusan di meja itu, kau bisa memakannya jika kau mau," saran Chanyeol.

"Ne, hyung. Tapi aku ingin menunggu Xiumin hyung dan Sehuna pulang, setelah itu kita makan bersama," sahut Kyungsoo polos. Mendengar Kyungsoo berbicara seperti itu, Kris langsung mengelus kepalanya. Dan Kyungsoo langsung tersipu malu.

"Baiklah," Chanyeol membawa beberapa gelas dan piring lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

Tiba-tiba tiga orang yang sedang bercengkrama itu dikejutkan oleh pintu yang terbuka dengan tidak sabaran.

**Bruak.**

Membuat tiga orang di dalam hanya bingung menatap dua teman mereka yang baru saja masuk.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Hahh..hahh," Sehun terengah-engah sementara Xiumin hanya diam.

"Tenanglah Sehun. Ayo duduk. Bicarakan dengan baik-baik." Pinta Chanyeol lagi.

Kris hanya menatap kedua teman se-gengnya yang sepertinya kelihatan tidak baik. Sementara Kyungsoo mencoba membaca pikiran Xiumin dan Sehun.

"Dia..dia kembali!" Sehun berkata tidak jelas.

"Dia siapa?" Chanyeol hanya merengut tidak mengerti.

"Chen! Tadi kami bertemu dengannya di taman kota!"

Setelah Sehun mengucapkan nama itu, semua yang ada di dalam bar kecuali Xiumin merubah ekspresi mereka. Chanyeol mebelalakan mata dengan mulut menganga, Kyungsoo menatap horror Sehun sedangkan Kris juga memberikan eskpresi tidak percaya.

"Apa?" Chanyeol bertanya memastikan. "Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan, Oh Sehun?"

"Ya. Dia memang telah kembali. Aku nyaris bertarung dengannya tadi," Akhirnya Xiumin mengeluarkan suara. Ia terlihat gusar sejak tadi.

Sehun hanya mengusap kasar wajahnya. Karena pernyataan Xiumin semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu makin syok mendengar penuturannya.

Xiumin melanjutkan lagi. "Dan yang lebih mengejutkannnya lagi."

Xiumin menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ia mempunyai kekuatan.. Api biru,"

.  
.

**-To be Continue-**

Halo halo. Aku balik lagi membawa Chapter 2. Maaf kalau Chapter 1 nya sangat pendek dan kurang memuaskan. Aku harap kali ini kalian bisa suka sama Chapter 2 nya.

Di Chapter ini official couple udah mulai bermunculan tuh, kecuali SuLay. Maaf ya SuLay shipper soalnya moment SuLaynya ada di next chap xD

Banyak yang protes soal slight Kray. Saya kan sudah bilang kalau Kray cuma pendukung jalannya cerita dan pembuat konflik/? Kalau tidak ada Kray maka tidak ada kesempatan Kris untuk bertemu Tao lagi kan? ._.

Untuk HunTao saya akan pikir-pikir dulu. Kalau dapat celah untuk membuat HunTao maka saya akan mencoba untuk membuat. Kalau tidak ya maaf hehe.

Tapi saya sangat senang karena respon reader sekalian yang menerima baik fanfic ini. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah membaca, mengfav, ataupun mengfollow. Terimakasih juga untuk silent reader ._. Jika ada sesuatu yang penting untuk dibicarakan mengenai fanfic ini, reader sekalian boleh kirim PM kok /asal PM yang bersahabat ya/. Saya dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Itu saja cuap-cuap dari saya.

**Terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah review di chapter 1, maaf kalo saya ga bisa bales satu-satu^^**

Jung Yeon Jae, unique fire, Kim Sun Mii, Aviael Panda, SimbaRella, KrisTaoTao, YasKhun, istrinya suho, Maple fujoshi2309, junghyema, ochaken, LVenge, krispandataozi,Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid, devimalik, Xyln, Park Youngmi, yehetohorat, aninkyuelf, baby tao lovers, sempaxkristao, exoo12, Peach Prince, TaoZik, valensia1630, ShinJiWoo920202, helloimanyi, Alexara, KaiSooLovers.

Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya ^^

Salam fujoshi

**-bungagege-**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Mission.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia..dia kembali!" Sehun berkata tidak jelas.

"Dia siapa?" Chanyeol hanya merengut tidak mengerti.

"Chen! Tadi kami bertemu dengannya di taman kota!"

Setelah Sehun mengucapkan nama itu, semua yang ada di dalam bar kecuali Xiumin merubah ekspresi mereka. Chanyeol mebelalakan mata dengan mulut menganga, Kyungsoo menatap _horror_ Sehun sedangkan Kris juga memberikan eskpresi tidak percaya.

"Apa?" Chanyeol bertanya memastikan. "Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan, Oh Sehun?"

"Ya. Dia memang telah kembali. Aku nyaris bertarung dengannya tadi," Akhirnya Xiumin mengeluarkan suara. Ia terlihat gusar sejak tadi.

Sehun hanya mengusap kasar wajahnya. Karena pernyataan Xiumin semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu makin syok mendengar penuturannya.

Xiumin melanjutkan lagi. "Dan yang lebih mengejutkannnya lagi."

Xiumin menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ia mempunyai kekuatan.. Api biru,"

* * *

**ARRACHER**

**© 2014**

**Author : bungagege**

**Main Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu) & Huang Zi Tao**

**Other Cast : All EXO members. **

**Main Pairing : TAORIS/KRISTAO**

**Other Pairing : BAEKYEOL/KAISOO/HUNHAN/CHENMIN/SULAY**

**Slight KRAY.**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Supranatural, Action, Alternate Universe, Little bit Angst, Life.**

**Rated: M**

**Warning : rude language, mature contents, yaoi, boyxboy. Banyak adegan yang tidak baik bagi yang masih di bawah umur hehe.**

**Cast hanya milik Tuhan, SM Entertaiment dan orang tua mereka. Tapi cerita ini milik saya. **

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah anime yang berjudul 'K-Project'. **

**Saya hanya mengambil beberapa komponen saja dari anime tersebut dan sebagian adalah imajinasi murni dari saya.**

**Bayangkanlah penampilan member EXO di MV OVERDOSE**

**Happy reading^^**

* * *

"Api biru?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya seakan tak percaya pada pernyataan Xiumin. Api biru? Siapa yang mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu? Yang ia ketahui hanya Api merah milik gengnya. Semua pernyataan malam ini membuat anggota Razzmatazz menjadi bingung.

Chanyeol menatap Kris, meminta pendapat dari Sang Raja yang hanya diam sedari tadi. Yang di tatap pun masih mengunci mulutnya, enggan untuk bersuara. Kris memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan datar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah saku celananya. Tangan panjangnya mengambil kotak rokok mentol dari saku celananya. Mengambil satu batang rokok lalu menyelipkannya di sekitar bibir sexy itu. Ia menjentikkan jarinya untuk menyalakan rokoknya dengan api merah tersebut lalu menghisap pelan rokok yang telah menyala kemudian menghembuskan asap yang mengandung nikotin itu.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Kris yang tampak santai dan bungkam. Ia sudah kehabisan kesabaran karena sang raja tidak mau memberikan pendapatnya.

"King. Berikan pendapatmu," ujar Chanyeol lemas.

Kris kembali menatap Chanyeol karena mengajaknya bicara. Ia mengambil rokok yang terselip di bibirnya sambil menghembuskan asapnya lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli," suara baritone itu bernada datar.

Sehun hanya berjengit mendengar nada datar itu. Jujur saja ia sangat benci dengan sifat Kris yang sangat santai dan terkesan tidak peduli seperti tidak mempunyai gairah hidup. Ia masih memaklumi Kris yang dingin dan cuek tapi ia sangat muak dengan sifat Kris yang sekarang, sangat berbeda dengan Kris 2 tahun lalu. Mungkin karena waktu itu Kris masih di temani oleh Yixing dan Kris mungkin merasa tidak kesepian. Apa mungkin Kris berubah hanya karena Yixing? Oh memikirkan King yang kalut membuat kepala Sehun semakin berat. Kehidupan cinta sang raja tidak sesempurna wajahnya.

"Kau bilang tidak peduli hah? Ia mantan anggota kita dan kau bilang tidak peduli?" Xiumin mulai naik darah. Meskipun Kris adalah King tetapi ia tidak takut untuk membentak Kris. Xiumin menarik nafas sambil menatap Kris tajam.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Wu Yi Fan!" lanjut Xiumin lagi. Kini ia memanggil sang Raja dengan nama kecilnya menandakan bahwa Xiumin sedang tidak main-main.

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk menatap lantai saat mengetahui anggotanya sedang berseteru. Jujur ini adalah peristiwa yang paling Kyungsoo benci. King nya yang mulai berubah dan anggota lain yang sudah muak melihat sikap sang Raja membuat perseteruan ini sering terjadi. Ia takut pertemanan yang sudah terjalin bertahun-tahun ini terpecah hanya karena membahas seorang penghianat. Kyungsoo bisa apa? Ia hanya menjadi pendengar, tidak berani mengeluarkan pendapat yang semakin memperburuk suasana.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Tidak menyangka bahwa keadaan saat ini semakin keruh hanya karena membahas seorang penghianat. Ia mencoba mengubah suasana menjadi lebih bersahabat.

"Oi-oi sudah hentikan. Kalian membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan,"

Mendengar seruan dari Chanyeol sontak semua anggota menatap Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk. Kris menghebuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia lalu menatap Kyungsoo teduh.

"Maafkan kami Kyungsoo," ujar Kris.

"Maafkan aku, Soo," Xiumin ikut menimpali.

Kyungsoo hanya mengerjapkan bola matanya polos. Lalu menatap semua anggota Razzmatazz kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. Ia cukup senang atmosfir bar berubah menjadi hangat.

"Lupakan penghianat itu. Lebih baik sekarang kita makan lalu aku akan menjelaskan rencana untuk mencari siapa pemesan katana itu di Yakuza Corp." seru Chanyeol mantap.

Anggota yang lain menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

.

.

* * *

**A room in Azure's Apartement.**

"Ahh Suho hyung…nghh ohhh-"

Suara desahan pria manis menggema di seluruh ruangan bernomor 364. Pria manis itu menggeliat di bawah kukungan pria tampan dengan wajah malaikat.

"Shhh kau sempit sekali Lay ah,"

Geraman nikmat berasal dari pria tampan yang kita ketahui bernama Joonmyeon. Hembusan nafas beratnya berhembus seirama dengan gerakan pada bagian bawahnya di hole milik Yixing. Joonmyeon terus melesakkan penisnya ke rongga terdalam milik Yixing sampai menabrak titik prostat pria manis itu.

"Ah! Su-ho hyung.. terus disana uhh-" erangan Yixing semakin menjadi.

Suara sexy milik Yixing menjadi sorakan penyemangat bagi Joonmyeon. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah cantik Yixing yang kini dilanda kenikmatan. Tangan besar Joonmyeon membawa wajah Yixing mendekat padanya, lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir plum milik Yixing. Joonmyeon melumat pelan bibir yang menjadi candu baginya itu.

"Mmh hmm umm-"

Lumatan dua insan yang tengah bersatu itu makin memanas. Joonmyeon menghisap bibir bawah Yixing sementara Yixing mencoba membalas sebisa mungkin lumatan ganas dari Joonmyeon.

"Uhhm mmhh hyung-"

Gerakan in-out mereka tidak melambat malahan semakin cepat. Penis Yixing kelihatannya sudah ingin meledak sementara Joonmyeon masih semangat menubruk sweet spot Yixing. Mengetahui bahwa Yixing ingin orgasme, Joonmyeon pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka untuk mendengar suara sexy itu lagi.

"Ahk Suho hyung ahh nghh a-aku ingin ke-luar ohh-"

Tubuh mulus Yixing bergetar dan pandangannya memutih. Kejantanannya yang sudah bengkak itu akhirnya meledakkan magmanya, mengeluarkan cairan putih kental yang cukup banyak. Yixing bagaikan terbang kelangit ketuju lalu berenang di kolam kenikmatan pada saat orgasme. Ia masih mengatur nafasnya usai meledakkan cairan kenikmatan itu, lalu melirik sang kekasih yang masih bergerak di dalam lubang sempitnya.

"Lay… aku juga keluar ohh sshhh!"

Joonmyeon menggeram dengan hebat. Ia menembakkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Yixing. Jauh di dalam hingga cairan itu meluber sampai keluar karena lubang itu tidak dapat menampung cairan yang sangat banyak itu. Yixing dapat merasakan hangatnya cairan yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Sangat menyenangkan bila merasakannya bersama sang kekasih yang sangat dicintai.

Joonmyeon mengeluarkan dirinya dari lubang Yixing. Mereka berdua masih mengatur nafas. Obsidian milik Joonmyeon menatap manik teduh milik Yixing, saling membalas pesan cinta melalui pandangan mata.

"Kau lelah hm?"

"Hu-um,"

Yixing mengangguk lemah sambil tersenyum. Ia menggapai pipi kanan Joonmyeon dengan tangannya. Mengusapnya sayang.

"Tidurlah,"

Joonmyeon menyeka titik-titik keringat sang kekasih. Menatap lembut wajah damai Yixing yang mulai memejamkan matanya lalu terlelap. 'Pasti ia sangat kelelahan,' batin Joonmyeon. Ia mengambil selimut berwarna putih susu itu lalu menutupi tubuh Yixing sampai sebatas dada.

Joonmyeon bangkit dari ranjang lalu mengambil pakaiannya yang tercecer. Memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan celana training itu. Ia menatap wajah Yixing lagi, lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka. Mengecup dahi milik Yixing lalu turun ke bibir manis itu.

"Saranghae Lay-ah."

Joonmyeon beranjak keluar setelah mengucapkan kalimat cinta itu.

.

.

Joonmyeon keluar dari kamar apartemennya. Kemudian menutup pintu yang langsung terkunci otomatis. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar anak buahnya. Ia mengetuk pintu bernomor 365 itu. Namun tidak ada balasan dari dalam kamar. Seingatnya Tao yang menjaga apartemen tapi kenapa ia tidak membuka pintu kamarnya?

Joonmyeon mengetuk pintu itu lagi tetapi nihil, tidak ada jawaban. Ia menghela nafas lalu menekan tombol password di samping layar intercom. Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan kamar tamu yang cukup luas. Joonmyeon masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan melihat sepupunya yang sedang meringkuk berbaring di sofa. Ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sepupunya ini. Kebiasaan buruk Tao adalah tidur di sofa. Joonmyeon khawatir Tao masuk angin lalu terkena demam. Ia mencoba membangunkan Tao.

"Tao-ya. Ayo bangun nanti kau kedinginan," Joonmyeon menggoyangkan bahu Tao pelan.

Tao yang merasa terusik sontak membalikkan badannya menghadap punggung sofa. Oh rupanya pemuda panda ini tidak mau di bangunkan.

"Hey, bangun. Kau bisa pindah ke kamarmu. Tidak baik bila tidur di sofa." Joonmyeon pantang menyerah untuk membangunkan pemuda panda keras kepala ini. Ia masih menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Tao.

"Uh aku masih mengantuk, Baekhyun hyung," erang Tao di dalam tidurnya. Ia masih meringkuk menghadap punggung sofa. Joonmyeon berdecak melihat kelakuan sepupu pandanya ini.

"Huang Zi Tao! Cepat pindah ke kamarmu!" ucap Joonmyeon tegas.

Tao yang mendengar namanya di bentak dengan cukup keras sontak bangun. Ia masih setengah sadar sambil mengucek mata pandanya. Sedikit-sedikit cahaya masuk menerangi pengelihatannya. Ia melihat sosok tegas dengan wajah malaikat menatapnya tajam. Oh itu bukan Baekhyun yang cerewet melainkan-

"Cepat masuk ke kamarmu. Kau tidak mendengar perintahku, Zi Tao?"

Joonmyeon hyung! Captain! Oh tidak Tao tidak menjaga apartemen dan malah ketiduran. Ia lupa pesan Baekhyun tadi.

"Captain. Ma-maafkan aku," Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Maaf aku ketiduran dan melupakan tugas." Tao menundukkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap hyung nya itu.

"Kali ini aku maafkan. Jangan diulangi. Kau tidak harus memanggilku dengan sebutan Captain bila tidak sedang bertugas resmi. Panggil aku hyung, ne?" Joonmyeon mengelus rambut blonde Tao. Ia tersenyum.

Tao yang melihat itu hanya terbengong. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Joonmyeon hyung memaafkannya. Bersyukur saja karena ini memang bukan tugas resmi. Tao yang mendapat respon yang baik juga ikut tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Uh manis sekali.

"Lain kali kalau ingin tidur, jangan tidur di sofa. Tidurlah di kamarmu, Tao-ya." Sambung Joonmyeon lagi.

"Baik hyung. Terima kasih." Tao melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Selamat malam, hyung." Tao tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan gigi putihnya lalu masuk ke kamar bernuansa panda itu.

"Malam panda." Balas Joonmyeon.

Setelah Tao masuk ke kamarnya. Joonmyeon kembali ke kamarnya dan Yixing sambil menunggu anggotanya yang lain. Ia tidak akan tidur jika anggotanya yang lain belum kembali. Benar-benar pemimpin yang baik, bukan?

* * *

Lantai atas bar Razzmatazz kini di tempati 5 orang berbeda sifat. Mereka terlihat merundingkan sesuatu yang sangat serius. Chanyeol yang kini terlihat serius duduk di antara Kris dan Kyungsoo. Sementara Xiumin dan Sehun ada di hadapannya. Mereka duduk mengelilingi meja kaca berbentuk bundar yang diatasnya terdapat _note book_ dan laptop yang menyala.

"Besok pagi sekitar pukul 09.45 kita akan menerobos, membobol, dan mencari informasi di Yakuza Corp yaitu gedung yang sempat diselidiki Umin hyung dan Sehun tadi. Yakuza Corp sendiri memiliki pengamanan yang sangat ketat oleh karena itu kita harus berhati-hati dan tidak boleh lengah," Chanyeol mulai menjelaskan. Sementara anggota yang lain mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku telah membuat rencana. Untuk berjaga-jaga, aku sudah menyiapkan 2 rencana. Rencana A kita pakai jika tidak ada CEO di tempat kejadian. Biar ku jelaskan, jika tidak ada CEO atau pemiliknya di tempat kejadian maka Kyungsoo akan melacak dan meramal rahasia-rahasia besar yang di sembunyikan Yakuza Corp kemudian Aku dan Sehun bertugas membajak data di kantor Yakuza Corp lalu King dan Umin hyung mengawasi dan mengurus petugas keamanan atau pihak-pihak tertentu yang ingin mengganggu,"

Chanyeol menghentikan penjelasannya sejenak. Ia mengambil segelas anggur lalu meneguknya pelan. Ia menatap semua anggota Razzmatazz termasuk sang King.

_"__Agree?"_ sahutnya lagi.

_"__Yup," _ Xiumin menjawab dengan mantap lalu diikuti anggukan oleh Sehun, Kyungsoo dan juga Kris.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana B?" Sehun bertanya.

"Nah, rencana B kita pakai jika ada CEO atau pun orang-orang penting di tempat kejadian. Jadi-"

Chanyeol terus menjelaskan sampai detail agar rencana tersebut bisa terlaksana dengan lancar. Kini Sehun dan Chanyeol menyiapkan alat-alat seperti alat penyadap, senjata rakitan, jebakan, mesin pembajak keamanan dan masih banyak alat-alat yang sangat penting untuk mendukung penjebakan besok.

Sementara Xiumin terdiam memikirkan kejadian tadi saat di taman kota. Ia masih tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Chen. Orang yang sempat ia sukai.

Sedangkan Kris terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Apakah langkah-langkah yang diambilnya untuk mencari Yixing sudah tepat? Entahlah. Kris terlalu merindukan sosok itu.

Di sofa merah maroon itu Kyungsoo tampak sedang memastikan sesuatu menggunakan ramalan. Di atas meja kaca itu terdapat foto bangunan dari Yakuza Corp yang diatasnya terdapat 3 batu permata merah berbentuk bulat yang berputar mengelilingi foto. Kyungsoo terus memfokuskan pikirannya kepada batu-batu permata itu. Ia memejamkan matanya. Beberapa menit kemudian salah satu dari 3 batu permata itu menampakkan sebuah sosok pria paruh baya berkebangsaan Amerika-Korea. Kyungsoo membuka matanya lalu tersenyum senang.

"Samuel Myler." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Mendengar nama asing disebut oleh Kyungsoo, keempat anggota Razzmatazz yang lain langsung menatap Kyungsoo.

Kris terlihat penasaran.

"Siapa dia?" King bertanya.

Kyungsoo memandang wajah tampan Kris. Ia semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Sangat manis.

"Samuel Myler. Pemilik Yakuza Corp. Esok ia akan ada di tempat kejadian."

Wow. Kyungsoo berhasil menebak siapa CEO dari Yakuza Corp yang informasinya sangat rahasia dan tidak akan bisa di temukan di internet sekali pun. Chanyeol tersenyum kagum menatap Kyungsoo. Semua yang ada di sana tersenyum senang. Kemampuan Kyungsoo tidak diragukan lagi. Semua informasi yang ia berikan sangat akurat.

"_Got it!_" Kris menyeringai.

"Besok kita lakukan rencana B!"

* * *

**Yakuza Corp, September 2021.  
09.45 KST.**

Seorang pengantar pizza berdiri di depan pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Chief Executive Officer'. Ia membawa satu kotak pizza ditangannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink blonde di tutup oleh topi penjual pizza. Headset yang terpasang di telinga kanannya berbunyi.

**_"_****_Ready Umin hyung?" _**

Ia hanya menganggukan kepala memberi kode bahwa ia sudah siap.

**_"_****_Mulai!"_**

Merdengar aba-aba suara yang berasal dari headset, si penjual pizza yang kita ketahui bernama Xiumin itu lalu menekan tombol yang terhubung melalui intercom di dalam.

"Selamat pagi." Ucapnya ramah sambil melakukan gerakan mengangkat kotak pizza yang dibawanya.

**_"_****_Siapa?"_** ucap suara dari dalam.

"Pesanan pizza untuk Mr. CEO," jawab Xiumin mantap.

**_"_****_Tunggu sebentar."_** suara dari dalam terlihat heran.

.

.

"Ha? Pizza?" suara sang sekretaris terdengar heran. Kemudian sekretaris itu menghampiri atasannya yang sedang duduk di sofa panjang yang sangat mewah lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu anda, Tuan."

"Ada apa?" jawab pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk sambil menyilangkan kaki.

"Apakah anda memesan pizza, Tuan?"

"Pizza? Aku tidak pesan. Kenapa?"

"Ada orang yang mengaku mengantar pizza, Tuan."

"Begitu? Bukakan pintunya. Mungkin saja istriku yang memesan untukku."

"Baik, Tuan."

.

.

**_"_****_Kau boleh masuk, Silahkan."_** Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya terdengar suara orang dari dalam lagi.

Mendengar itu, seringaian langsung tercetak di bibir Xiumin. Ia menarik gagang pintu yang ada di depannya. Seorang pria berambut licin menyambutnya. Ho…rupanya ada bawahan.

"Silahkan. Ini pizzanya." Xiumin memberikan kotak pizza itu kepada sang sekretaris.

Ketika pria berambut licin itu memeriksa kotak pizza yang dibawanya, tangan Xiumin diam-diam mengambil stik hoki modifikasi yang ada di dalam tasnya.

**Buag!**

Xiumin mengarahkan stik hoki itu hingga mengenai wajah sang sekretaris. Alhasil sang sekretaris limbung dan pingsan seketika akibat pukulan keras yang mengenai pelipisnya.

_"__First step. Success!"_ Xiumin memberi aba-aba lewat _walkie talkie_ kecil yang terpasang di bajunya.

**_"_****_Good job. Kembali ketempat, Umin hyung. Bring your bike!"_**

Setelah mendengar perintah, Xiumin lalu beranjak pergi.

.

.

Samuel Myler hanya mengerutkan alisnya. Ia heran kenapa sang sekretaris lama sekali hanya untuk mengambil pesanan pizza. Ah mungkin ada sedikit masalah. Ia terus menandatangani berkas-berkas sambil menunggu sekretarisnya membawa pizza. Kebetulan ia sedang lapar.

.

Chanyeol besedekap di dinding dekat dengan ruangan CEO. Ia mengarahkan _walkie talkie_ -alat komunikasi genggam yang dapat mengkomunikasikan dua orang atau lebih dengan menggunakan gelombang radio- ke bibirnya, bersiap memberi aba-aba kepada seseorang di seberang.

_"__Do it now, Sehun!_

.

.

Sehun yang mendapat perintah dari Chanyeol langsung menyiapkan geranat hasil karyanya. Bersiap meleparkan bulatan lonjong berwarna hitam itu kearah kaca ruangan CEO dari luar. Ia memanjat tiang pembatas gedung lalu melemparkan bulatan lonjong hitam itu. Dan-

**BOOM!**

Kaca jendela berbentuk persegi panjang beserta dinding samping ruangan CEO Yakuza Corp seketika hancur berkeping-keping dan membentuk lubang yang sangat besar. Menyisakan asap dan debu yang menghalangi pemandangan disekitar ledakan itu.

Samuel Myler yang berada di tengah ruangan itu sangat terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka ada ledakan yang membobol dinding ruangan sebelah kiri mejanya. Keringat dingin menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Ia sudah curiga kepada pengantar pizza dan sekretarisnya yang tak kunjung kembali. 'Ada apa ini?' batinnya.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

2 orang pria memasuki ruangan milik Myler melewati dinding yang berlubang tadi. Pria bergakuran panjang membawa sepasang pistol buatan Inggris di kedua tangannya. Ia berjalan menuju Myler sambil tersenyum jahil. Sementara sosok lainnya membawa tongkat _baseball_ di tangan kirinya sambil memasang wajah datar.

_"__Who the hell are you?!"_ ucap Myler dengan suara bergetar.

Chanyeol yang berada tepat di hadapan Myler langsung mendorong pria paruh baya itu kearah sofa hingga pria itu terduduk. Chanyeol kemudian ikut duduk tepat di samping Myler. Tangan kanannya yang membawa pistol berpangku pada punggung sofa tepat di belakang Myler. Myler hanya menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun dengan pandangan takut.

"Kami?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Kau tidak perlu tahu Mr. Samuel Myler yang terhormat."

Sehun mengawasi gerak gerik Myler. Ia mengaktifkan alat penyadap yang baru saja diambilnya dari saku celananya.

"A-apa tujuan kalian kemari?" Myler kembali bertanya. Ia berjengit ketika Chanyeol menodongkan pistol kearah pelipisnya.

"Jadi…Kami kesini 'hanya' untuk menanyakan sesuatu-"

**Prang!**

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan penjelasannya, suara pecahan kaca terdengar dari arah belakang sofa. Oh rupanya itu berasal dari jendela bagian belakang ruangan Myler. Seseorang menggunakan sepeda mendobrak dinding kaca itu. Api merah menyelimuti sepedanya.

_"__To the point eh, Park Chanyeol!"_

Xiumin yang sudah sangat muak menunggu akhirnya datang dengan memecahkan dinding kaca bagian belakang. Ia duduk diatas sepedanya sambil memegang stik hoki. Kemudian turun dari sepeda kesayangannya itu lalu mendekati Myler yang sudah sangat terpojok. Xiumin mengangkat dagu Myler menggunakan stik hokinya.

"Cih! Katakan padaku..Siapa yang memesan 6 buah katana dengan kualitas tinggi dari perusahaanmu huh?!"

Xiumin menatap tajam Myler seakan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Yang ditanya hanya mengernyit ketakutan, tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab, Pak Tua?"

Suara datar Sehun terdengar. Myler semakin terdesak.

_"__Hei-hei. Calm down, boys."_ Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah rekan se-gengnya yang tidak sabaran. Kemudian Chanyeol kembali menatap Myler dari samping.

_"__Relax Mr. Myler. Surely, you need time to remember, right?"_

Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan pistolnya kearah pelipis Myler.

"Cukup beri tahu kami. Siapa yang memesan 6 katana padamu 2 tahun yang lalu."

Myler tetap tidak mejnawab. Sepertinya ia lebih baik mati dari pada membongkar rahasia yang sudah ia sepakati. Myler bukan orang yang mudah melanggar janji.

"Cih! Tidak mau menjawab juga?"

**Buak**

"Ahk! Brengsek. Beraninya kau memukulku! Kalian ini pasti berasal dari anjing-anjing Razzmatazz kan?"

Xiumin melayangkan pukulan ke rahang kiri Myler menyebabkan memar dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Xiumin paling benci menunggu dan ia sudah muak dengan wajah pak tua yang berani memanggil gengnya dengan sebutan 'anjing Razzmatazz'. Ia bersiap melayangkan pukulan yang lebih keras tetapi-

**CESS! BOOM!**

Suara sulutan api dan ledakan menghentikan aktivitas Xiumin. 2 sosok berbeda tinggi memasuki ruangan ini. Pria dengan tinggi hampir 2 meter itu melangkah dengan angkuh. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Kaki panjangnya menghampiri Myler beserta anak buahnya sementara di belakangnya terdapat pemuda pendek berambut hitam berjalan membuntutinya. Tangan kanan pemuda manis itu memegang jaket kulit si pria tinggi sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam 3 buah batu permata berwarna merah.

"Ia tidak mau menjawab?" baritone milik sang Raja terdengar.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai senang ketika sang Raja mulai ikut ambil bagian dalam permainan ini.

"Yah…Kau terlalu cepat datang, King."

Kris memandang datar wajah Myler yang 'sedikit' lebam.

"Bakar saja pak tua ini, King!" seru Xiumin semangat. Diikuti anggukan dari Sehun.

Kris tetap diam pada posisinya. Masih menatap Myler dari jarak kurang dari 3 langkah.

Berhasil membaca pikiran sang Raja. Kyungsoo berinisiatif melangkah mendekati Myler. Ia mengambil satu batu permata merah di tangan kirinya lalu mendekatkan batu itu ke arah mata kanannya yang menyipit sambil fokus menatap Myler. Pria paruh baya itu masih meringis kesakitan sedari tadi.

Beberapa menit sibuk membaca pikiran Myler, akhirnya Kyungsoo menemukan titik terang. Mata bulatnya bersinar seketika. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu mengembalikan batu permata merah itu ke genggaman tangan kirinya.

_"__Azure squad!_ Kelompok biru!"

**Bruk**

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyungsoo pun limbung lalu tak sadarkan diri. Sebelum tubuh Kyungsoo jatuh ke lantai, Kris sempat menangkapnya.

Azure? Kelompok biru?

Biru? Api biru?

Berbagai spekulasi dan dugaan berputar di benak anggota geng Razzmatazz termasuk di benak sang Raja Merah.

* * *

**Blok A, September 2021.  
18.54 KST.**

Sehun dan Chanyeol berjalan diatas trotoar di kawasan elit kota Seoul. Mereka hendak pulang menuju bar sehabis membeli kudapan malam untuk geng Razzmatazz. Sesekali mereka berbincang-bincang sambil melemparkan gurauan.

"Hyung, kau yakin 5 porsi cukup untuk kita?" tanya Sehun.

"Yakin. Memang kenapa hun? Kau kurang?" balas Chanyeol.

"Hehe. Iya hyung. Habis hari ini tenagaku terkuras. Aku lapar sekali."

"Ck. 1 porsi sudah cukup untuk tubuh kurusmu." Sungut Chanyeol.

"Kurus? Hei apa kau bilang? Ototku mulai tumbuh hyung!" protes Sehun tidak terima dikatakan kurus.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Menantangku?"

"Cih. Kau menyebalkan,"

Sehun menghentikan langkah karena melihat tali sepatu _coverse_nya lepas dari simpulnya. Ia seketika berjongkok untuk membenarkan tali sepatunya.

"Hyung! Tunggu sebentar,"

Chanyeol yang mendengar panggilan Sehun ikut berhenti. 'Bocah itu memang menyusahkan,' sungut Chanyeol dalam hati.

Ketika ia sedang menunggu Sehun. Chanyeol mendengar percakapan 2 orang pemuda di depannya yang menarik perhatiannya. Kedua pria itu sedang melihat-lihat pakaian yang terpasang di etalase toko.

"Baekkie hyung! Kira-kira apa ya warna baju yang cocok untuk Yixing hyung?"

Eh Yixing? Chanyeol tidak salah dengar kan? Ia mendengar bahwa pemuda blonde itu menyebut nama Yixing.

Chanyeol melirik Sehun sejenak, lalu menariknya untuk bersembunyi di gang di samping toko pakaian itu. Sehun hanya menatap Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Ssttt. Jangan menyebut nama kecil Lay hyung, Tao-ya!" kini giliran teman pemuda blonde itu yang berbicara.

Nama kecil Lay hyung? Apa maksudnya ini? Dan oh! Chanyeol mengenal pria berambut hitam berponi teman si pria blonde itu. Ia adalah Baekhyun! Pemuda manis yang ia temui di toko elektronik.

"Tapi aku lebih nyaman memanggilnya dengan nama Yixing," pemuda blonde itu memanyunkan bibirnya.

Sehun membelalakan matanya mendengar nama Yixing disebut. Ia mulai mengerti mengapa Chanyeol menariknya dan menyuruhnya diam. Chanyeol terlihat menyiapkan sapu tangan yang sudah diberi obat bius. Sementara Sehun menenteng belanjaan kudapan malam untuk gengnya.

"Terserah kaulah, panda." Baekhyun menjawab pasrah.

Baekhyun melangkah memasuki toko pakaian itu. Sementara Tao tetap diam di luar memikirkan kenapa Baekhyun melarangnya menyebut nama kecil Lay. Tanpa ia ketahui 2 orang pria berambut coklat sudah ada di belakangnya bersiap membawanya pergi.

"Hmmp!"

Bibir peach Tao dibungkam oleh sapu tangan yang sudah di beri obat bius. Tao mengetahui ada orang yang membawanya pergi entah kemana. Tao merasakan pengelihatannya memberat dan ia tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

**Razzmatazz's Bar.  
19.10 KST.**

**Bruak!**

Kris terkejut karena Sehun dan Chanyeol mendobrak pintu masuk bar, beruntung bar malam ini sengaja di tutup untuk umum. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah orang yang dipapah Chanyeol. Kris menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun meminta penjelasan.

"King…Kami menculik pemuda ini karena-"

Tenggorokkan Sehun tercekat. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan lebih lanjut, seakan-akan tenggorokkannya tersumpal batu. Kris yang mendengar itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sepertinya pemuda ini mengetahui dimana Yixing hyung berada,"

Duar. Bagaikan tersambar petir di malam hari. Kris merasa seperti terkena serangan jantung mendengar penuturan dari Chanyeol. Ia menatap pria berambut blonde yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu. Memperhatikan wajah damai yang memejamkan mata pandanya.

"Bawa dia ke mansionku. Sekarang."

Chanyeol dan Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya mengernyit bingung. Ke mansion? Apa Kris tidak salah? Pemuda ini hanya korban penculikan? Kenapa harus di bawa ke mansion pribadinya?

Tapi perintah King itu mutlak. Mereka tidak bisa membantah.

"Ba-baiklah," Kedua anggota Razzmatazz itu bersiap membawa Tao dengan mobil _box_ yang terparkir di garasi bar.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol dan Sehun. Kris bersiap mengambil jaket kulitnya lalu memakainya. Melangkahkan kaki keluar dari bar.

Kris menampilkan _sexy smirk_-nya. Lalu meninggalkan bar yang sudah terkunci rapat.

"Kita bertemu lagi eh, bocah."

.

.

**-To be Continue-**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong. Ketemu lagi dengan saya! Apa kabar reader? Maaf ya kalo update nya lama. Saya kan sudah mulai bersekolah minggu ini jadi liburannya udah habis dan itu menyebabkan update lama.

Nah, chapter ini lumayan panjang dan banyak rahasia yang berusaha diungkap. Nc nya diawali sama SuLay dulu ya. Semoga kalian suka ya^^

Saya kali ini ga banyak cuap dan Terima kasih kepada reader yang masih setia membaca fanfic ini :D

**Buat yang udah review di chapter 2. Thank you very much to:**

**Kim Sun Mii****, ****istrinya suho****, ****SimbaRella****, ****krispandataozi****, ****LVenge****, ****Aviael Panda****, ****Alexara****, ****shima, ****unique fire****, ****Xyln****, ****Initial D 0326****, ****Jung Yeon Jae****, ****valensia1630****, ****YasKhun****, ****xing mae30****, ****Maple fujoshi2309****, ****junghyema****, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, ****KaiSooLovers****, ****lee sang jin****, ****exoo12, ****helloimanyi****, ****devrina****, **** 98****, ****summerosh****, ****krisTaoPanda01****.**

**Tanpa kalian aku hanyalah butiran debu/? Maaf juga saya ga bisa bales satu-satu hehe.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! REVIEW YA~**

**Salam fujoshi**

**-bungagege-**


End file.
